Through the Gates of Heaven
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Who knew that following that teme would end up dragging himself and Sasuke all over the Universe, just to find a way home? NarutoSG1 Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate…_

_Sitting for 15 hours counting votes is NO FUN! I wrote this much during that time out of sheer boredom…._

_Who knew it would come out this good?  
_

_**Prologue…**_

_**Opening a gate to a new world is pretty simple. Finding a particular, one…the one that you call home is rather hard. Especially, if you never knew about other worlds in the first place….**_

_**That's what happened to me and the teme years ago. He had forced me to chase him in one of our many battles far from the Fire Country that we called home. Almost practically to the other side of the world it felt like. I think the locals called it the Star country…**_

_**Heh. Who knows?**_

_**All I know is we were in the midst of fighting. He was of course summoning a Chidori and me a Rasengan. All in front of this stone ring outside of a temple. How were we to know that as we fought, we would have uninvited 'guests'. **_

_**Who knew what happened would? But because of it, we ended up having the an adventure we would never forget.**_

_**And not to mention, that Sasuke and I ended up resuming our friendship once more…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Having come to in a cell alongside a dazed Sasuke, Naruto returned a growl of irritation directed at him as he pulls himself off his friend. Twice those armored, whatever they are had tried to implant them, with these things. _

_But of course, being who and what they are. Especially considering their 'tenants' had a prior claim on their bodies. Each and every time, their bodies not only rejected those worm things. They ate them practically! This made the two twenty year olds prime guinea pigs, as Orichamaru would say for their sadistic experiments. _

_Today, they had tried for a third time, to only have the same thing happen again. As a result, the two despite taking out many jaffa with them, had gotten beaten by those staff things that the armored ones carry._

"_Hey Teme… How you holding up?"_

"_Hn…Could be better…damn I wish I knew what they were saying. You figure anything out yet?"_

"_Almost…Kyuubi has though. He has worked out their language somewhat."_

"_So the damn Nine-Tails has decided to be useful after all."_

_Blue eyes; flash an irritated blood red color, as they glare at the Uchiha before returning to blue. The blonde speaks out, but with admitted aggravation, as the fox is ranting about moronic power hungry avengers. _

"_He says that they are something called the Goa'uld. They came to our world years ago, and then some."_

"_Coming from him that must mean they are pretty old then."_

_Nodding his head, the two young men brace themselves as their cell door is thrust open. Both prepared to fight they look back in on the two months it has been since their so-called arrival. Each promising the other, they would finish their fight after defeating this surrounding army of a sort, they were eventually captured, despite the fact it had taken all the staff weapons trained on them at once to do so. _

_When they had woken up in their cell, both had immediately, first chance they had gotten had broken out intent on taking out their captors and escaping. But they were in for quite a rude awakening. They were somewhere far from home…quite far. Because they found themselves on a ship of some sort…_

_In the heavens…_

_Observing as four others are shoved into their cell, two of which are bruised and battered. Sasuke recognizes the marks of those blast things on their body. One thing that blasted Snake Sensei of his had done, was teach him a few healing jutsus for him to use when he got to hurt during training. _

_So despite what little he knows, Sasuke moves to help the worse of the two, by speeding up his healing a little bit. Watching as he does this, Naruto turns to find a sound emanating from one of the others. Dark hair and wearing glasses like Udon's, a brown haired man who appears to be around Kakashi's age is coming to. _

_Offering him an arm, the other man pulls away lightly, after accepting his aide to get up. Catching site of Sasuke working on his friend, Naruto is smiling warmly and reassuringly._

"_Sasuke-Teme is helping your buddy. Are you okay?"_

_Looking at him strangely for a moment the bewildered man nods his head in response. As he does so, a dark skinned man, with a gold seal of some sort in the fox's opinion rests on his forehead, comes to. Minutes later, the blonde is confused as the brown aired man looks over at the other and says something in a strange language. _

_**Hmmm…it has been a while since I heard the language of the Taur'ii**_

"_Taur'ii?"_

_Hearing that name, the two men stop and look at him with wary expressions. Understanding now, as the Fox explains he is simply referring to where these men are supposedly from, Naruto is curious as the man with the glasses approach._

_Pointing to himself, the young man is puzzled as he repeats two strange words. "Daniel Jackson…" Confused as he repeats the motion a couple of more times, Kyuubi wonders why of all the people he gets sealed into…he gets stuck with an idiot._

_**He's telling you his name brat. His name is Daniel Jackson.**_

_The other man is confused as Naruto glowers at the seal at his stomach. The Fox rolling with laughter as Naruto's imagination comes up with various ways to skin it. The blonde eventually looks up and grins with a smile. _

"_Naruto Uzamaki!" He states proudly points to himself. An impish glint is his eyes he points to the dark haired youth helping out the older man on the ground. "Sasuke-teme!"_

_Growling in irritation, much to this brown haired man's amusement, the other youth looks up as the older man makes sounds of coming to. "Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha… Naruto-dobe…"_

_The two men watch in amusement as does the one coming to, as both young men bicker back and forth like children. Commenting in their own language, the two stop and watch as the older man as well as the one with glasses, give an apparent repeat performance of their own action. _

_Using this opportunity to check on the blonde woman on the ground, both of them give a little sound of sorrow as she is turned over. Although with shorter hair, the woman reminds both of Tsunade…._

_Making the movements of a healing jutsu once more, Naruto holds the older man back as he makes a move to stop Sasuke. But before anybody can even ask the question in their minds, Naruto says two words, that makes them understand. _

_If only a little…_

"_Healing Jutsu…"_

_Nodding his head as he imparts the feeling, through his words, the one who seems to speak for the other three speaks to the older man, who relaxes somewhat. But remains on guard…_

_**Admirable…I believe this older man with the graying hair is their leader I think. This younger one calms him down at the same time following his orders. The dark skinned one as it seems although much more powerful, respects him…**_

_Listening to the Kyuubi's words, Naruto has noticed the same thing about these others. Pointing to the one who had told him his name, he repeats it carefully then points to the others with a confused expression._

_Understanding the questioning gaze, the one who was speaking points to each one in turn…._

_The dark-skinned one is Teal'c…_

_The woman, whom Sasuke is working on, was someone names Major Samantha Carter…_

_And the older man whom he and Kyuubi agreed was the leader, was someone named Colonel Jack O'Neill._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Groaning in a mixture of pain and annoyance, Jack looks around his situation as he observes the youth, with a glowing green hand working on Sam conversing with Daniel and a blonde haired man young man. _

_One that reminds him of Charlie…or how he might have been grown up…_

_Getting depressed a little bit at the memory of his long passed away son, he is startled a little bit as Teal'c asks him a question._

"_Are you all right Colonel O'Neill?"_

"_I'm fine Teal'c, just feels like a Mac 10 Semi hit me that's all." Jack responded. "How long was I out…?"  
_

"_Only a hour or so…"_

"_Hmm damn snakes, must be slacking. They usually put me out for way longer then that."_

"_True Colonel O'Neill. But that dark haired youth, Daniel Jackson refers to as Sasuke Uchiha helped you." Turning his head to watch as the young man helps Sam up into a more comfortable position. He asks one question now that is going to bug him…_

"_How?"_

"_I would surmise that Daniel Jackson is working on finding that out Colonel O'Neill." The dark skinned former Prime replied as he observed Daniel chatting with both of their unusual cellmates. Nodding his head as he accepts that answer, he stands up to try and stretch his legs. But pauses as a yelp of surprise emits from his scientific friend..._

"_What now?"_

_Watching as Daniel gestures to the blonde to stay put for a moment, Daniel approaches Jack with a smile._

"_Well..."_

"_For starters Naruto reminds me of you..." Daniel stated with a grin._

"_Forever charming and extremely good looking?"_

"_No...He's a smartass..." Daniel replied as he ducked the playful hit that was aimed at him. "But Jack that wasn't what surprised me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_According to Naruto, the Go' auld have tried to implant him and his friend three times with symbiotes, and each time they failed."_

"_That should not be possible Daniel Jackson. No one can resist them..." Teal'c stated as Jack nodded his head._

"_Yeah, what he said!"_

"_Well according to Naruto, they can and have tried; in fact he suspects will be trying to again sometime soon." _

_About to say something else, Naruto approaches Daniel and starts talking. Asking a few questions and receiving the answers that he needs. Daniel looks to Naruto and Sasuke with surprise. Throwing a couple of his questions aside, the blonde looks puzzled as the Dark haired youth grows irritated. _

"_Well? What they say?"_

"_They wanted to know if we knew the ship."_

"_And?"_

"_When I told them that we did, because of Teal'c, for which they looked at one another. They said if we knew the ship, they can break us out of here."_

"_How pray tell?"_

_Naruto grinned up at them at that point and smiled. His eyes flashing red for a moment, it causes the others to blink. Chalking it up to simply a rough ride, the team backs away as the sounds of Jaffa approaching their cell ensues. _

_Gesturing for their two companions to come out, Jack watches as the one called Naruto takes the lead and vanishes in a flash of blue light. In awe, he turns to the other, who is already making movements of some kind with his hands. Pressing a closed fist to his mouth, the others watch in awe as several fireballs erupt from the dark haired one's lips. _

_As several Jaffa burn to a crisp, Naruto races off after the two who escaped and proceeds to kill them, with expertise..._

_All this within three minutes..._

"_Okay, you two are seriously going to have to show me how you did that..."_

_Grinning and chatting something, the blonde scowls as the word dobe comes up again from his dark haired friend. Hearing the Dark haired youth say something in reply, the blonde grumbles about moronic idiots as he reaches for the two staff weapons, muttering something about temes..._

_As said teme, grins a little bit in amusement, he turns to Daniel and speaks cautiously. Daniel who nods his head, in understanding, explains the youth's desire. _

"_Sasuke here states, Teal'c and he should take point. And that you should have Naruto bring up the rear. We know the ship better and so he is willing to surrender all decisions other than that to you."_

"_Why?" Jack replies. Not that he's going to argue anything after seeing the two young men fight in his opinion. _

_Repeating the question, Sasuke just smiles in amusement and says one thing that puzzles him in response, before heading towards his friend with the two staff weapons._

"_What did he say...?" Jack asks curiously._

"_He said because he and Naruto were different..." _

_As Jack gives a little sound of annoyance at this answer, Naruto looks up and smiles in response as he approaches them with the weapons. Handing one to Teal'c who nods his head, in politeness to the offered weapon, Naruto questions the dark skinned man with something that baffles Daniel. _

"_Teal'c he wants to know if that is a seal on your fore head?"_

"_A seal? Daniel Jackson?" The dark skinned man looked at the blonde with a puzzled expression. Shaking his head no, to indicate it was not, Teal'c found himself regretting it, as the youth seemed almost disappointed. Puzzled, the others look at his companion, who shakes his head simply. _

_Telling Daniel, what he half suspects, the older man nods his head in understanding._

"_Sasuke says it isn't his right to tell."_

_Confused, but somehow understanding, Jack and the others take various positions in accordance with Sasuke's plan. _

_Now it was time to break out... _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_Wow I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. I guess sitting for 15 hours with nothing to do but count votes does pay off heh..._

_**Chm01**__... Don't worry it won't be Yaoi. I don't have enough experience in writing that genre to feel comfortable. If anything, I was thinking of bringing in Cassandra tee hee... As to whom I would pair her up with. I was kind of leaning towards Sasuke if not both. I don't know yet..._

_**Chapter 2**_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with a careful eye. He had heard the question he had asked the tall dark skinned man and had seen the blonde's reaction with a practiced eye. Being one of the only few demon vessels known on their world, Naruto was admittedly kind of lonely, in those who would understand him. _

_Maybe that was why, he and that sand ninja Gaara had been the only two to truly know the blonde. Albeit for different reasons..._

_Gaara understood him best, because of the fact that he had once carried the one tailed demon Shukaku, inside him. You just don't lose that feeling of being with someone else all your life driving you insane. _

_Naruto and he in their cell had discussed this many times as they awaited the next round of attempts by these so called captors of theirs. Naruto and him although different circumstances were the cause of their problems had pretty much the same results. _

_They were alone most of their lives..._

_It had caused the dead last, and the genius at their academy to bond in such a way. That neither one would allow someone else to take the other's life without their permission. It was one of the main reasons, that while he was with Orichamaru, that Sasuke had gone after and killed any Akatsuki he had run into._

_Killing Itachi had more or less been a bonus by that time..._

_When Naruto had heard that, the blonde just looked at his former friend in surprise. Sasuke saying nothing found himself in a wrestling match on the cell floor in mere seconds after looking away. An irate blonde yelling about why he didn't come back then, why didn't he come home._

_He never did answer the question..._

_So as he strode forward, with the dark skinned man, he listened and remained aware of the subtle movements, which the older man did. Impressed, by this man's stealth and ability to remain calm in a situation such as this, the Uchiha found himself respecting these Taur'ii as the Kyuubi had called them. _

_His eyes turning red, as the Sharingan activates, he and the dark skinned man look at one another. A single eyebrow rises, at the sight of the youth's change in features, he to steps back as he senses the encroaching guards. _

_Casting a Genjutsu as to provide a distraction, Naruto holds the others back somewhat to allow Sasuke to do so. Considering the dobe was never really any good at it anyhow. _

_The allies at the moment, just watch in amazement, as the guards chase after something, that only they can see. Firing their staff weapons, Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep from cracking up as it was obvious to the small group of escapees nothing was their. _

_Watching as their new friend Daniel looks at him inquisitively, Naruto smiles and says one word. "Genjutsu."_

_An understanding appears in Daniel's eyes. Turning to the one they called Jack O'Neill, neither one notices the red flash in Naruto's eyes. Indicating that the Kyuubi was aware and listening. _

_**Brat...remind me to see if they know about Nibi's creations, after we get out of this.**_

_Confused by the Fox speaking up, Naruto realizes that they were moving again. Following the teme and the guy with the weird gold symbol on his forehead, the small group of escapees walks through the halls of this ship. _

_The two had attempted to break out a couple of times before and would have succeeded except for two things. They did not know this ship, and they were out in the heavens..._

_Somehow they had been taken off their world. They kind of bonded after that, promising to one another to resume their fight...should they get out of this alive._

_Now as they run towards a ship, Naruto summons an army of Shadow clones, to provide cover from the oncoming guards. _

_Their new friends watching in awe, a small group of clones, just start shoving them onto the ships ramps. Voices yelling at them to move it...the team finally get on._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Watching as the blonde instantly creates an army; jack just pauses and looks at the said youth, who grins as he ducks into the ship._

"_Man... Now you really have to tell me how you did that!" Jack complained as he watched from the closing ramp as best he could. The blonde grinning, he starts to say something, but frowns as he knows this older man, wouldn't understand him. Shrugging a little, bit he looks at the dark skinned man, who races towards another part of this ship. Following to give him some cover, two more are knocked out by blonde and dark haired youth, as the older man takes out three of them with his weapon. _

_Jack watches as the two of them grin at one another, with a shared bond that he knows well._

"_Teal'c can you get us out of here!"_

"_I'm on it Colonel O'Neill."_

"_Hey Carter!"_

"_Two steps ahead of you Jack" The blonde replied as she raced towards engineering. Gesturing for the strange dark haired youth to follow her, the one Daniel called Sasuke nods his head in response and races off. _

_In the meantime, he approaches Teal'c who together with Daniel starts operating the ship, to get it up and moving.   
_

"_Can you get us out of here?"_

"_Negative Colonel O'Neill, the ships engines are down, this one was in apparently for repairs..." _

"_Carter!" Jack yelled as he pushed a symbol on the screen. "We got problems!"_

"_I'm working on it!" The blonde woman yelled, gesturing for other youth beside her to hit something. "You have to give me some time!"_

_Looking out to find a fresh group of Jaffa firing at them, Teal'c hits the shield just in time to prevent the weapons from reaching the ship. "We don't have time Carter!"_

_Suddenly something, that can only be described as pure power fills the atmosphere of the room. _

_Startled by this sensation, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c watch as the blonde strides forward. Not noticing the red predatory eyes glowing from within the youth, they watch as the youth concentrates. The ship itself takes on a brilliant red glow and it envelops them in its power. _

_Down in the engines, Sam looks as the computers she was hurriedly working on glow red and start to fix themselves. Hearing a muffled sound of frustration, she looks up to see, her companion paling at the sight and rushing off towards Jack and the others. _

_What is strange though is the fact, that the youth mutters one word...__**Kyuubi**_

_Putting it to the back of her mind, she feels a jolt of power as the ship is lifted from the deck of the other. _

_Back at the bridge though, the others were just shaking in awe as the youth seemingly has taken control of the ship. Naruto yells something in another language for Daniel to translate. Barely understanding the rapid words, being spoken, Jack and the others look at him with puzzled expressions. _

"_Teal'c he wants you to put in the coordinates for whatever you were planning on taking us."_

_Nodding his head simply, the dark skinned man pushes a few symbols into the machine. Within mere seconds, they find themselves traveling through the light stream from onboard the ship. Stunned by this feat of power, the red glow disappears from around them, as the blonde's companion runs in, with Sam close behind._

_Turning to look at the others in the room with him, his eyes roll back, just in time to allow Teal'c and his companion to catch him. The dark haired youth yells at his friend in their language, his eyes going red with black marks much to the amazement of the others. Seemingly going into a trance of sorts, there is a sigh of relief seconds later, as the youth comes out of it._

_Saying something to Daniel, he is about to respond, when Sam motions for them to be silent as she presses a few buttons on board the ship. The blonde woman looks at the youth, who has a slightly puzzled yet guarded expression on his features._

"_Is your friend all right?"_

_Startled as he can now understand her, the youth breathes a small sigh of relief. _

"_Yes, Naruto is fine, he just over extended himself. How...?" Sasuke replies with a slight Asian accent._

"_The device over there is for translations, it compares what you say to any and all know languages. Technically you are speaking your own language and we are still speaking ours... It just lets us hear it in a way we need to understand."_

"_Hn..." The dark haired youth responded quietly. His slight confusion still evident on his features, it is Jack who makes it understandable in way that makes him smile._

"_Look it allows us to talk with one another without having Daniel tell us what the other is saying."_

"_Understandable"_

"_See Carter, I can to translate." Jack commented jovially. As the blonde woman sends him a dark look, Sasuke can't help but smile. The two of them do remind him much of Tsunade and Jiriaya from what Naruto have told him. _

"_Anyway...what's with the weird eyes? And what did he do, to cause him to collapse?" The older man asked. A whole series of other questions emerging from the blonde woman and the one they know as Daniel, Sasuke shivers at the reminiscent feeling of Fangirls. Noticing this, he is almost grateful as Teal'c steps forward. _

"_Colonel O'Neill, I do believe Sasuke Uchiha is under stress with worry for his friend among other things. Perhaps there is another time for questions?"_

_Sheepish as the youth sends Teal'c a look of gratitude. The dark-skinned man simply nods his head in acknowledgement. _

"_Fine, fine...how much longer till we reach Earth?"_

"_At the speed we are going Colonel O'Neill, I believe in about 10 hours..."_

"_Naruto should be coming around in about half that time..." Sasuke commented, much to the surprise of his companions._

"_Are you sure? He looks like he can be out for days." Daniel commented as he approached. Instinctively, Sasuke holds on to his friend. Teal'c places a hand of reassurance upon the youth's shoulders. Surprised by how quiet the dark skinned man moved, Sasuke feels the caring nature in the man and relaxes a little bit. _

_As Daniel, holds a quiet conversation with their guest, O'Neill beckons to Teal'c who approaches. "Teal'c what do you think of our companions."_

"_They are different Colonel O'Neill. But they have proved themselves warriors in our escape."_

"_So good guys huh?"_

"_I believe that they are."_

"_Tell me, before I quiz those two, what did the other kid do?"_

_Telling him word, for word what he had seen, Sam and Jack look at one another. "So the kid's eyes went different then the other's."_

"_Indeed."_

"_Are you sure they are the good guys, and not some Super powered Goa'uld?"_

"_Positive Colonel O'Neill. I would have sensed it long before if they were."_

"_Right, right...I always forget about Junior..."_

_Grinning a little bit in amusement, the three continue conversing with one another, as Daniel makes an effort to get to know their new companions._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Three and a half hours later...**_

_Naruto starts coming around, from his position on the floor. Although still slightly weak from chakra exhaustion, the youth looks around at his surroundings with puzzlement. _

_**About time you came to brat...we used up a lot of energy fixing and defending this ship to get us out of there...**_

_So that's what we were doing?_

_**Yes, the woman wouldn't have gotten it fixed in time. Damn lucky I remember how one of these things works. **_

_You know how to work one of these things? We could have gotten out of that place sooner!_

_**Ehhh...not exactly brat. It's hard to explain... In the meantime I'm going back to sleep. Saving our asses, quite frankly left me exhausted.**_

_With that said, the Fox curls up in his cage and goes back to sleep. Leaving a blonde glaring at his stomach in irritation, he growls in response to a familiar name. _

"_Hey dobe...quit looking at it..."_

"_Can it teme!"_

_As the two bicker back in forth, Sam watches in amusement beside Jack as Teal'c simply raises an eyebrow from his position. Realizing that they have an audience, Naruto and Sasuke both look at their four companions, with a slightly sheepish look._

"_Eehhh sorry about that..."_

"_It's all right kid."_

"_Heeey I can understand you!" Naruto said with a bright fox like grin of confusion. "How?"_

_Carter's about to explain once more, when jack repeats the same thing he has said earlier. The blonde is still confused; Sasuke shakes his head and the older man with something akin to grief. "You must forgive Naruto...he never was the brightest." _

"_I still kicked your ass genius!"_

_Arguing again over semantics, the two rapidly become quiet, as Jack yells a few words, in such a way that it is an order._

"_SILENCE YOU TWO!" _

_Glaring at the two teenagers, Daniel approaches as Carter places a hand on Jack's shoulder in pity. "May I ask you something Naruto?"_

"_Sure"_

"_What did you do to save us?"_

_Looking at one another, an air of reluctance enters the room. A silent look shared between the two youths, was one of reluctance. "I can't tell you what I did." Naruto said quietly. _

"_Why not?" Jack asked with curiosity. "You trust us right?"_

"_To be honest...__**not yet**__..." Sasuke stated with a quiet gaze._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_Hmmm...only 5 reviews...Have to do better! You guys gave me 12 for the first one! Not fair to mess with this girl's head!_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_That's thing...we don't trust you yet..." Sasuke replied quietly as he looked at the four in green. Naruto nodding his head in agreement, albeit reluctantly, the two find the silence in the room rather oppressive at this statement. _

"_If you did not trust us, then why did you want our help in breaking out Sasuke Uchiha?" Teal'c asked curiously. The dark skinned man looking down at them with a gaze of open eyes curiosity, despite the guarded stare. As both look at the former Prime of Apophis, Daniel notices something, as does Jack. _

"_Is it just me or do they respect him?"_

"_I think they do Jack. I think something about Teal'c draws them to him."_

"_Jack, I think I know what it is..." Sam comments as she stands beside them. The other two men looking at her questioningly, she shifts her feet a little bit, but then takes a firm stance. "Remember when we first met Teal'c?"_

_Confused for a moment, it dawns upon them, what Sam was referring to. Teal'c when they had first met was the former first prime of Apophis, lost and waiting for something as he did things he hated. When he and Jack met though, something passed in between them, just a quiet kind of look or measure..._

_And Jack passed..._

"_I see what you are saying Carter." The older man replied. "So we may not have gained their trust, but..."_

"_Teal'c may already have." Sam replied quietly. Watching as the blonde says something to their dark skinned companion. It elicits a single look of confusion for a moment, before the older smiles as he and Sasuke share a look of humor. Making a comment himself now apparently the blonde howls almost in indignation... _

"_No! Not two of you temes!"_

_Grinning in response to the blonde's clear cut annoyance Sam and the others approach the two young men and Teal'c. Enjoying the conversation, the two young men chat what they can about their childhood, without giving to much away. _

_They tell him about Sakura and the others back home. Amusement and laughter reigns supreme as Naruto talks about his time with someone whom Jack cracks up about in glee._

'_You call one of your teachers, Pervy-sage!" Daniel asks stunned at the disrespect shown. But as Naruto explains the reasons why he does so, the linguist can't help but a laugh a little bit as well. The thought of an older man around Jack's age basically being a peeping tom..._

_Was pretty funny..._

"_Hey Old man!" Naruto chirped up as he decided to ask a few questions himself. Standing up and bounding over to Jack, who despite growling a little bit in irritation at the name, looks at the youth fondly. Even close up, there is a resemblance between Naruto and Charlie... "Where we going?"_

"_For the first time in your life dobe, that is actually a good question."_

"_Shut it teme!"_

_Before the two could start bickering again, Teal'c lets out a sound for which both young men, shut up at. Thus it was further reinforcing Jack and the others' beliefs that somehow, the former Jaffa, had earned their respect. "Back to our world, called Earth." Daniel replied with a gentle smile. Hating what is bound to be asked by these two..._

"_Could you get us back home to ours?" Naruto wondered. The prospect of going home after all they had been through. A similar gaze in Sasuke's eyes, the four older SG members look at one another sadly as they shake their heads. _

"_With the fact that you were already prisoners on the Goa'uld ship Naruto Uzamaki, you and Sasuke Uchiha could have been on any world with a Stargate, before we were captured." Teal'c replied stoically with a hint of sadness. _

"_What do you mean any world with a Stargate?" Naruto asked as he could feel the bottom dropping out of his stomach. "And what's a Stargate?"_

_Sasuke stepping forward now, a quiet horror of never being able to gain revenge, nevertheless being able to go home to Konoha. That was something the Uchiha couldn't fathom._

"_When you guys were captured, to you remember going through a ring? A giant one filled with light?" Sam said quietly as she attempted to keep it as simple as possible. _

_Sasuke nods his head, he had been coming to when it happened as Naruto had taken several of those strange staff blasts before going down. "So that's a Stargate?"_

"_Yes...and unfortunately, we know there are hundreds of them, spread out on many worlds all over the universe."_

_Both looking dejected, the more emotional Naruto turns to his friend with a fierce need. _

"_Say teme...when we get to this Earth...wanna spar?"_

"_Thought you would never ask dobe."_

_Noticing the terms that before were garnered as playful insults, the SG1 members realize that this time it was different. Both boys were needed to get out their need to yell or to scream. To be able to release those pent up emotions, with the only way they know how. _

"_Say Teal'c isn't there some kind of training place on board?"_

_Both boys are whirling, a hopeful look upon their faces, at the thought of working out some of their issues. It soon disappears as the former Prime shakes his head. "Negative Colonel O'Neill..."_

_Naruto, in an effort to lighten up the mood hooks an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, despite his annoyance. "I don't think it might have made a difference anyway. Judging by the size of these rooms prolly would have been too small. Right Sasuke?"_

_Grinning a little bit, at the effort of his blonde friend, Sasuke can't help but nod his head. "True...I still remember all the damage you did against Gaara when you two fought."_

"_Heh...not my fault he had to pick the forest. Baa-chan said the village needed a base around there anyhow."_

_Confused for a moment, Jack is almost afraid to ask what these boys can do. The fact that, Naruto mentioned a base being built is something akin to demolition level fights._

_Deciding not to ask for his own peace of mind, the small group finds Teal'c looking over the controls as they drop out of hyper drive. "Colonel O'Neill, we have returned."_

"_Really? I thought we had a few more hours?" Jack cheerily replied as he looked at the image of Earth on the screen. "Hey Carter, see if you can get SG command on the com and let General Hammond know that we have a couple of guests."_

"_On it!" _

"_Hey Teal'c? Do you think we can get that translation doohicker out of there? I really don't want to have to count on Daniel all the time to translate what those two are saying to us."_

_Shaking his head as the machinery was firmly entrenched into the ship, Jack looked visibly irritated. The only way he Sam or any of the others had made progress with these two young men, were because of that infernal contraption of a translator. Muttering about the unfairness of it all, Teal'c simply reaches for a couple of small devices that had been stored underneath said machine._

"_What is it you got there?"_

"_Communication devices, Colonel O'Neill. These are connected specifically to the translator. They have a small ranger of only a few hundred meters. I am sure they will suffice until both can learn the language on their own."_

"_Sweet! Um how do they work?"_

_A little bit of an exasperated look runs across the former prime's features. But it is one that is quickly gone as he knows that it is simply, his way of getting the information, before those who would truly benefit from the items ask him. _

_Satisfied as the Colonel, turns to explain these to the two young men, Teal'c watches in amusement as he explains how the devices work to both young men in simpler terms. Their understanding showing in their eyes, they allow the older man to affix each device to their clothes. _

_In the meantime, Naruto was having a conversation with a certain tenant..._

_**Hmmm...**_

"_What is it Fox?"_

_**I haven't been here on this world for a long time Brat. Kind of wondering if anything has changed...**_

"_You've been here?"_

_**A long time ago brat. What? Do you think I actually came from your pitiful world?**_

"_Well...yeah?"_

_**Trust me, I don't. You world somehow compared to others, I have traveled to had a more evolved evolution when it came to mortals. Essentially, you had some that could be on par with us for power.**_

"_Like the Fourth huh..."_

_Grumbling a little about the one mortal he had come to respect, Naruto smirks a bit at the Fox's ranting. In the meantime, he looks up to find the others staring at him in__confusion save Sasuke. The youth murmuring the Fox's name he nods his head in response. _

"_He's just feeling nostalgic and telling me a few things."_

"_Hn..."_

_Confused as how the two young men seem to be sharing something between them that only they know, Carter approaches the small group of men with a smile. "Everything's set sir."_

"_Good..." Jack replied cheerfully. But not before he turned to his two young friends. "Do you guys mind if our doctors check you out?"_

_Giving each other a wary look, they are about to speak their reluctance. Naruto because of his tenant had experienced some bad times at a hospital with doctors who would do unnecessary things to him. _

_Sasuke... Kabuto and Orichamaru, enough said._

"_It is purely precautionary. Just a simple check up to make sure everything is all right."_

_Still hesitant, it takes the Kyuubi reassuring Naruto in his own way, that both he and Sasuke would be fine. _

_**Tell the Uchiha not to worry brat, I sense no malice from any of them**_

_Nodding his head after casually nudging his friend into accepting, Sasuke looks at his friend for a moment long enough for him to notice the flash of red fox eyes. _

_Moments later both boys are stunned as a beam of light surrounds them and they find themselves in the middle of a room surrounded by many others in a room. All dressed alike and holding various kinds of weapons. Both begin having second thoughts, until two other people approach them. _

_An older man with very little hair dressed in blue alongside a woman wearing a white coat. The kindness in both their faces, reaching out to them, the two youths relax a little bit before Naruto breaks the ice. In of course the only way he knows how..._

"_Hey old man, how'd we get here?"_

_Growling in anger, Jack is about to bring out a Zat and zap the blonde to knock him out. The man in blue noticing this smiles and tries not to laugh as does many others in the room. _

_Debating on whether or not Naruto was worth saving at the moment, Sasuke just shakes his head to turn and punch Naruto hard. Watching as the youth goes flying, Jack and the others are in shock as with one hit, Naruto hits ten inch solid steel doors, hard enough to dent them. _

_Turning to aim their guns at Sasuke, in defense of the blonde, as Janet runs towards him. They watch as Naruto stands up and grins with a mixture of irritation and happiness. Despite the hard hit, the youth had taken. _

"_DAMNIT TEME! LATER!"_

"_Look Dobe, someone had to shut you up before you made a complete ass of yourself." The brunette replied. _

_Growling, Teal'c steps between the two youths to find his presence working as a calming buffer between them. _

"_Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha, I believe that you must be checked out by Doctor Janet Frasier before commencing your argument. Do you not agree?"_

"_Yeah,yeah Teal'c-sama." Naruto stated with irritation as Sasuke growled out a similar response. Approached by the woman in the white coat, she smiles gently and gestures for both to follow her. Teal'c getting a subtle order from both Jack and General Hammond simply nods his head and follows a short moment later. _

"_Well that proves your theory Sam." Daniel stated with a smile as he approaches the blonde woman. Both her and Jack reporting a short version of what had happened on their recent mission. _

"_What you mean?"_

"_When Naruto called Teal'c by his name you heard the word sama right?" Daniel questioned curiously. _

"_We all did Daniel. So what's your point?" Jack replied instead of the blonde woman. _

"_Sama is a term of respect, it is like sir...or ma'am. They acknowledge Teal'c with respect in some way."_

_Hammond was thoughtful about this, "Doctor Jackson, Jack has told me that for right now neither one can talk with us, without the existence of those communicators, which Teal'c provided them. Start teaching them some English so we don't have to depend on them so much."_

"_I was already planning to sir."_

"_Jack, Carter, in the mean time, I need you guys to debrief me in my office. Reports can wait. Seeing what that Uchiha kid could do with one hit makes me wonder."_

"_Sir, they did ask about training grounds, and I hate to say this I kind of agree with Jack after seeing what Sasuke could do with one hit. Maybe we should set them up with one of our obstacle courses?" Sam said with a curious gaze. "Janet will have to give them physicals of a sort anyhow to test their health. Might make it easier for her...and maybe less destructive," the blonde replied for as they were leaving, the dent it seems was much bigger then they thought. _

_Although seemingly wide and thin by the appearance from the one side, when they turn to the other side of the door, they were in shock. The force of the hit had actually torn the steel in places. Something that by sheer accounts, no mere human can do..._

_Hammond feels the edges of the steel and its torn edges allowing him to see through the door. The sheer power demonstrated in just one hit... He turns to Jack and the others with a wary and guarded expression on his face..._

"_Right now and as of this moment, Jack I want you to tell Teal'c to keep an eye on them. If they can get this destructive when they are just annoying each other, I don't want to see what can happen when either of those two are in a full blown rage. I also don't want NID or anybody getting their hands on them understand? This is not to be uttered!" _

"_Yes sir!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_Better on the reviews heh...for a moment getting only 5 after receiving 12 off the bat was messing with my head... Made me wonder if I totally screwed up or something...anyhow back to business._

_**Chapter 4**_

_Naruto squirmed, much to the annoyance of the lady doctor in front of him. He couldn't help it though! That thing she was listening to his heart plus the fingers on his shoulders tickled to know end. Not to mention... IT WAS COLD!_

_Both having been asked to slide off their shirts, they had complied and almost regretted it as Janet ran her fingers over various scars on their body. The main one being, the circular shaped hole in Naruto's upper chest area...a memory of the fight he and Sasuke had at the Valley of the End. _

_One of the first things that the nice woman had prescribed for both young men, were daily massages. Never before had she felt such tenseness, and knots in their muscles from old scar tissue. To help ease their muscle pain, which judging by the casual shoulder rolls that both boys did often was often troubling them. _

_In fact, she had instructed two of her best nurses to work on them right now, as she and her assistant checked both young men out. Hence the squirming the youth was doing, much to her irritation. But as a friend walked in, Naruto managed to still slightly as Teal'c walked over with an expression of amusement._

_Looking a little sheepish, Teal'c takes notice of the scar, and as he studies both boys, he observes the guilty reaction from the dark haired youth as Janet quizzes Naruto about it. Understanding dawning upon the black man, he feels a need to ask for his old teacher Bra'tac to come. _

_He has a sense, that much like he was when Chronos had killed his father in spite, this young man was quite similar. Bra'tac would do wonders with this youth in wisdom as he had done with himself years ago. _

_Intent on making a note to send for him, he watches as both are now getting their blood drawn in an effort to check for diseases._

_As Janet finishes with the young blonde first, he watches as out of habit she reaches for the cotton swabs, only to be surprised at something. She can't find the mark, where she had drawn his blood. Despite the thermometer rin his mouth, Naruto looks at her and the others sheepishly._

"_Fast healer"  
_

"_I can see that Naruto." Janet replied with a kind smile. "I shall have to make a note of that in my paperwork."_

_Grinning like a mischievous little imp, he allows her assistant to take his blood pressure as she moves to repeat the same things with Sasuke. In the meantime as the check up continues, Teal'c finds himself patted on the shoulder, by an enthusiastic Jack. _

"_Teal'c, how's it hanging?"_

"_It is going well Colonel O'neill." The former Prime of Apophis stated with a small smile. _

"_Good...listen remember that course we set up for you?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Want to help modify it for them?" Jack asked cheerily as Sam wandered in to the room. Relaying the message orders to Janet, who nodded her head in acceptance of the demands. Both Naruto and Sasuke overhearing this lit up, like children with candy on Easter. _

_Seeing their eyes light up, Jack and Janet both can not help smile in a mixture of tolerance and love for them. Janet because of her mothering a lost little girl named Cassandra, whom needed a home since hers was destroyed by the Goa'uld. _

_And for Jack, who had lost his son Charlie so long ago. But was seeing him again in the eyes of a blonde and his friend..._

"_So I see that is cause for celebration amongst the two of you?"_

"_You bet!" Naruto cried out happily as he all but danced on the medical bed. His excitement is mirrored only by that of his friend and companion, whom for the first time has let the emotions really get the better of him. Noticing this as well, Naruto lets out an exuberant whoop and bounds away despite Janet and Sasuke's annoyance to approach him. _

"_Hey teme, that's the first time in a while that I have seen you excited about anything!"_

"_Don't let it get to your head dobe."_

"_CUT THAT OUT!" Jack shouted much to the amusement of the others. His annoyance is on his features, both Naruto and Sasuke look at him and then at each other, with hidden smiles._

_Still never to let his friend half the last word and vice versa, both of them do what has become second nature._

"_Dobe"_

"_Teme"_

"_All right! That's it someone give me a zat or a gun or something!" Jack yelled out in irritation. "I am going to blast them into oblivion!"_

_Laughter abounds, the two can't help but smile as the guards and Teal'c avoid the one they know as Colonel O'Neill's demands for a gun. A bit of homesickness in their eyes, both know that to get home, not only do they need to gain the trust of their companions. But to have the companions gain their own as well. _

_Watching as the older black mean leaves with permission from his senior, to fix up the obstacle course in his way. Both find themselves facing an older graying man, who despite the smile in his eyes. His face has a somewhat serious undertone._

"_So when are you two going to tell us about your life. And by the way what's with the red eyes? You know that thing you did when your friend collapsed Sasuke?"_

_Grinning at his friend, Naruto couldn't help but give a squeeze of thanks to the youth. Something about it satisfied Sasuke, into knowing that his friend respected him enough to know, that he doesn't want to lose all sense of dignity. _

"_It's called the Sharingan; it's an ability only those of my clan have." The youth replied as he pushed some power into them, thus allowing them to turn their familiar blood red color with the three black tomoes, to show their companions. Janet watching as this occurs immediately puts a pen light to them, only to find herself in a trance, as the eyes shift at that moment to pinwheels. _

_Released a second later, Janet and Sasuke look at one another with a little bit of awe and fear. Both of which are noticed by their companions in the hospital, Naruto is smart enough to look away before he gets the full gaze._

"_Damnit it Sasuke! When did you get Mangekyou?"_

_The brunette baffled for a minute, he looks at the reflective surface of the wall and touch his eyes in amazement. "How... This shouldn't be possible! According to the records of my clan, I shouldn't even have it!"  
_

_Confused at this, Naruto shivers in memory of another time, when it had been used against Sasuke when they were younger. He was saved from it by a certain fur ball as well as Jiriaya and Kakashi. As Sasuke looks at a fully powered Sharingan, a deep seated confusion as well as a need to kill Itachi overwhelmed him even more._

_Fighting against that urge to kill as his emotions got haywire with this, he feels the Kyuubi's chakra lend him strength to suppress it, through his contact with his blonde friend. Recently to protect them, when they had still been prisoners, the Kyuubi had been suppressing his seal to keep him from losing it._

_That curse seal could have spelled even worse trouble, had their captors know what it was doing to those things that they had tried to implant them. The same with Kyuubi in Naruto..._

"_What is this Mane..mane... whatever you said?" Jack asked in confusion, as he inadvertently interrupted his thoughts. Watching out of the corner of his eye as the brunette shakes her head repeatedly, to get that feeling of separateness out of her head. One that he somewhat feels guilty for causing..._

"_It's the highest evolved form of my Sharingan eye according to my family." Sasuke replied as he turned around. His eyes back to their normal black color of darkest black. "It allows me to send people to a place where time does not exist at a normal rate. There I can do just about anything to them...that I desire."_

_Confused for a moment, as the youth shudders with some unnamed fear, Janet somehow reaches out and hugs the youth as she does Cassandra. This feeling she had seen once before, was very similar to the young woman's nightmares, which she still had on occasion. _

"_Itachi?" Naruto whispered cautiously. Sasuke nodding his head as old childhood memories return. The other looks to Naruto for an explanation as Janet comforts the dark haired youth._

"_Sasuke's brother back home...has the Mangekyou Sharingan as well. He...he used it to kill all of Sasuke's family when he was 7-8 years old. What would only be a minute or so for us...could be 3-4 days or even longer for the victim of the eye. Not to long ago, when we were 13, he used it on Sasuke to torture him."_

_The horror in their eyes, Sasuke expects a round of pity from those who are in the room with him. Hearing nothing, he looks up to find anything but pity in their eyes..._

"_What no pity remarks? No I'm sorry for your loss?" The youth stated bitterly. _

"_Naaah...I figure and I bet the others do as well kid, you have probably heard enough of that when you were little." Jack replied with a grin, which Sasuke found himself warming to. A small measure of trust was given to him that moment, from not only the Uchiha...but Naruto as well. _

_Talking with the older man, for a little while longer as Janet, meddles with the penlight and asks Sasuke to demonstrate his eye shift again. The older woman runs his Sharingan eye through it paces. Her interest evident as she cornered him with questions, Sasuke almost smiled as a bit of a nervous twitch came through Naruto's chakra. _

_He can feel the reluctance flowing through Naruto, at the thoughts of revealing his seal and the existence of the Kyuubi to their companions. They don't even know if there are any other tailed beasts here, besides the fox. _

_Speaking of which...about to whisper a question to Naruto concerning said fur ball, the Uchiha forgets about it as Teal'c returns. "The course is ready Colonel O'Neill."_

_Naruto zips out in a blue flash, the others in awe except for Jack and Teal'c look at the other half expecting him to do so. Shaking his head, the youth remains where he and waits, much to the puzzlement of others. "Aren't you going after him?" Janet asked curiously. _

_Shaking his head, Sasuke waits for his blonde friend to return. "Won't need to he will be back..."_

_Startled by his statement, it is Teal'c who helps them to realize what the youth is saying. "I never stated where the course was."_

_Giggling as no more then a second later, the blonde is back with that unique flash of blue that is wholly his own. He looks at them sheepishly, much to Sasuke's amusement. "Um where is it?"_

_Laughter breaking out all over the room, Sasuke smiles at Naruto, who wonders what, is going on. All though sometimes he wasn't very bright, one thing you can always count on his blonde friend for, was the ability to make people smile. _

_**An hour later**_

_Grinning at one another, the two look at what seems to be a plain expense of flatland in front of them. Gazing at the black man in front of them, he simply nods and moves to the side, allowing two other men to step forward and explain what is out in this seemingly plain looking plot of land. _

_As this is going on, Teal'c approaches Jack and the others about bringing in the older Jaffa leader, Bra'tac from time to time. When the others looked at him, the former prime explained that somehow Sasuke will benefit more from his teacher's wisdom then he could provide. _

"_You think Bra'tac can really do something with the kid?" Jack asked with a curious expression. _

"_Yes I believe so Colonel O'Neill. Sasuke Uchiha reminds me much of myself when my father died."_

_Hearing his words, nothing else is said. They remember his rage and desire to kill Chronos, when they had worked so hard to get Earth as a protected planet under the Asgard. It had nearly undone everything. _

_But it was memories of Bra'tac and the lessons that the older Jaffa had taught him, not only in wisdom, but in combat that had steeled the dark man's hands when it was needed. Not only saving the man, Teal's believe responsible for the death of his father. But also in doing so, allowing for the Earth to be protected under the Asgard treaty._

"_Hey Old man! You going to watch us are not!" _

_Growling, Jack just grabs a gun and shoots it into the ground at Naruto's feet. Hearing the bullets hit and punctures the ground with force; Naruto gulps a little bit, before grinning with impishness. _

"_Call me that again and I swear I am going to aim higher kid."_

"_All right...Old Man..." Naruto said with a mischievous smile. As he was tackled to the ground, by a couple of soldiers, who were trying hard not to smirk a little bit. Jack ranted about inconsiderate brats as the small group headed to a building over looking the field. _

_When allowed to go the two friends were off like a shot in this obstacle course, a second later as a subdued Colonel looked at them with irritation. _

_Running and leaping over things, they could hear yells of surprise as laser weapons shot out at them from various spots all over the grounds. Leaping over some obstacles, the small group of military personnel watch in awe as Naruto summons clones of himself for lack of a better term to take out the lasers in front of him. _

_Working in tandem beside him, they observe as the Uchiha uses two clones as a stepping stool. Only to leap higher, then most humans, to shoot out fireballs as he had done once before on board the prison ship. Only these were smaller and more numerous. Dodging another series of blasts from underground, the two youths look at one another and as Sasuke stays still for a moment, Naruto once again summons several clones as they form a circle shield around the youth._

_In aw, the others step forward as they watch from their positions above in the overlook, that as the Uchiha makes seals, he thrusts his hand down towards the ground and a visible white kind of light envelops his hand._

"_What is that?" Jack said in awe. He and the others watching as the clones disappear in a puff of smoke, as the brunette runs forward. The youth leaning towards one of the larger firing machines, he thrusts the lighting around his hand hard and fast towards it. _

_The energy hitting the metal and circuitry on impact, Sasuke is pulled away by the blond as the machine explodes. _

_Watching as the two boys continue to work together, Teal'c gets lost in thought. The skills both are displaying are indeed incredible. Speed wise they were considerably faster as it had only taken them ten minutes to get through so far, where others had taken upwards of half an hour. _

_Although he had set up a good one, with the limited means that he had of technology. When he contacts Bra'tac later on, he will make sure to see if his teacher would be willing to work on some harder and much more challenging. _

"_What in the WORLD!"_

_Studying the situation as the two youths, work together, they watch as Sasuke seems to dodge hits with ease as he runs ahead. Naruto at this time had summoned another clone, and the two were working together to form something that shined in his hand. A glowing orb of light appears; the youth runs forward, leaping and dodging stray lasers and equipment. _

_Thrusting it hard and deep towards the machine, as Sasuke had done previously. The machine explodes as it did before. Both youths looking none the worse for wear, they grin at one another as a devilish look appears in their eyes. _

_Turning to look up towards Teal'c and the others in the booth, the sense they wish to do something else is imprinted upon the small group. _

"_Colonel O'Neill, I believe they are asking our permission to spar against one another right now."_

"_Somehow, I know I am going to regret this, but..." Jack nods his head simply at the questioning gaze in the eyes of the two youths. _

_Matching looks of desire in their eyes, the small group high above and out of range has a feeling they are about to get the show of their lives..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_**Mizuki Hikari**__...- I think Sasuke is acting as he should to be honest. In the manga and the anime there are parts to Sasuke that I don't think people see. In both for example, he had a very good shot at killing Sai before Sakura, Yamato, and Naruto came running through the tunnel. So why didn't he? I think it is because he __**wanted**__ to see them in something other then a fight..._

_I believe it is as Luke said about Vader in Star Wars. There is something good in Sasuke still...it is just so buried deep now that the only one who can bring it out is Naruto...and that's just because Naruto is stubborn._

_**Chapter 5**_

_A blast of the glass from the windows being forced out, caused the group to duck as shockwave after shockwave of pure power erupted from the field in front of them. Although only fighting for all of maybe five minutes, the two never realized the mixture of so many emotions being emitted from those watching them._

_For Jack it was like watching a fireworks display, mixed with explosions. Longing for a soda and a giant bag of popcorn at the moment, the commander of SG1 was just watching the ongoing fight captivated._

_Sam and Janet both had their maternal sides coming out. Both women hard pressed not to run into the middle of this spar as they watch in horror and in worry. Although they can barely see the two combatants like the others, because of the sheer speed they are going at, the part of them that was a scientist was immensely curious. _

_Sam was wishing she had a video camera recording this. Because by no right can two perfect normal humans be able to do things such as this. Yet according to Janet, even with the strange eye power of Sasuke's, both young men were __**perfectly **__normal._

_Janet was just already calculating the amounts of bandages she might need. Because by the sheer amount of destruction around them. She was worried about broken bones, cuts, slices of flesh...the works._

_To Teal'c, the former Prime just observed. He admired their power, and their ability to fight. But also more then ever it had convinced him to bring Master Bra'tac in on behalf of the dark haired youth. Those few times that Sasuke and Naruto had stopped to do one of their attacks, the dark man had seen the pain and rage in his features. _

_But it was Daniel, who gave the biggest reaction of all..._

_Daniel was sad and horrified to some degree. Being the linguist that he was, he could understand some of the shouts and insults being thrown at one another by the two youths and he did not like what he was hearing. His kindness being one of his biggest faults, he wanted to throw up at some of the pain that the boys were exhibiting towards one another. Especially considering what Teal'c had told him of his observation of the two youths. This was a spar that served more then one purpose._

_To demonstrate their skills and to get out long bottled emotions against one another..._

_Gazing towards Teal'c he found the former prime looking at him and then shaking his head as Daniel pleads in that gaze for him to stop this. _

"_Both need this Daniel Jackson; I went through it with Master Bra'tac several times before my rage left me." The Jaffa worded softly. His words penetrating his mind, Daniel looked at the dark skinned man with something akin to sorrow in his gaze. _

_Turning his head back to the fight, they watch as it had becomes even more deadly as Sasuke hits Naruto hard with a kick that throws him into the wire fence. Ripping it out of the ground, from the sheer force of his impact, several feet of it is dangling dangerously low. With the shaper ends pointed upwards..._

_Leaping from it, Naruto aims his fist hard and unrelenting into Sasuke's stomach. Forcing the youth to buckle in pain, it is only compounded by several kicks that were reminiscent in both their minds about that fight at the Valley of the end. _

_If one was to look closely at this moment, one would find Naruto's eyes were no longer blue..._

_But a blood red..._

_Still as Sasuke's eyes switch to the Sharingan, it appears long seated emotions and care was being thrown out the window. A deep seated need to find something and to purge old emotions was overcoming. _

"_We never did really finish that battle, eh Naruto."_

"_Damn right, we never really did Teme..." The blonde murmured with a wicked glint in his eye. "Think we should go all out?"_

"_Interesting idea... But I think we would scare our new found allies."_

"_So hold back?"_

"_I didn't say that either. Let's see whose attack is the strongest shall we?" Sasuke said with a look in his eye. "Kakashi-sensei isn't here to stop us this time..."_

"_Neither is Orichamaru..." Naruto commented with a sarcastic sense of humor. "You're on teme..." _

_Both young men look at one another, the crown wonders for a moment why the two had stopped to look at one another. Sensing what is about to happen, Teal'c encourages the others to back away from anything close to the field. _

_Jack feeling the tension and the flow of energy despite, the distance between them, rapidly agrees. Now as they get even further back, and are not able to see the fights anymore, all they here in the silence is the sound of birds..._

_Lots of birds..._

_**Rasengan!**_

_**Chidori!**_

_As the small group waits, they are soon not disappointed and are grateful as nature itself reacts to what is going in between the two. The wind picking up like a fierce storm, a bright light envelops the area where they were sparring. The ground shaking drastically as if a massive earthquake was underneath their feet, it disappears minutes later._

_And now there is silence..._

"_My god...did they kill each other?" Janet whispers fearfully as she and the others survey the field._

_A massive shallow crater is in front of them as it seems to be raining mud, on top of them. Looking up and around, they find that nature itself in this area is fighting its own habits as the earth groans with pain and agony. As it struggles to correct itself, the small group of military personnel goes out of the building to search for the two in the odd weather. _

_Barely being able to see where they resided. Finally spotting both young men, down on the ground, Janet and the others are stunned to find them clasping each other's hands together, rather then apart according to the damage done..._

_Bending down to check the pulses of both, Janet smiles warmly as she detects something faint and beating within both. _

"_They are alive..." The brunette replies with relief. Her reaction grows stronger as Naruto starts to come to, the blonde groaning about excessive chakra, he looks at the others and grins sheepishly._

"_Sorry about the damage, I can fix this later...right now I'm, wiped"_

"_How can you fix this?" Jack asked incredulously as he managed to avoid sinking into a softer part of the land. Janet and Sam were both checking on Sasuke as Teal'c, Daniel and himself looked on the blonde curiously. "By the way next time you two do that, I want you guys to tell me."_

"_Why Old Man?" Naruto replied with a mischievous grin. Jack growling at him is forcibly restrained by Teal'c as the blonde youth smiles with amusement. Daniel chuckling, answers for Naruto though as he knows the older man's habits quite well. "I think it's because next time, he wants to bring popcorn and soda, Naruto. He was entertained..."_

"_Damn straight, it was like watching an action movie!"_

_Grinning at the enthusiastic response of the laidback Colonel, Jack pounces on the youth moment's later with all sorts of questions for the blonde. Said youth finds himself flustering from his attentions, as never before has anyone really focused on what he could do..._

_Save his teachers..._

_A small sound of homesickness overwhelming him, at the thought of Iruka...Kakashi...and Jiriaya, it helps when Jack ruffles his hair in a familiar way. "Well find a way to get you home kid. If only we knew where your home world was..."_

_Looking with hope at the older man, Naruto eyes widen as an idea comes to him. Holding his hand up to indicate to give him a moment Naruto, pounces on his companion with a questioning gaze as he comes to. _

"_Hey teme. I have an idea..."_

_Looking at his friend warily, the dark haired youth shakes his head as if to free himself of pain. Allowing the kindhearted nurse to look after him, Sasuke looks at the Fox teen with a curious and guarded expression._

"_What is it dobe?"_

"_I summon Gamaikichi..." The blonde replied with a smile. The dark haired youth giving a return grin, the _

"_Gami..who?" Daniel stated with a confused gaze. The others listening as well look puzzled as the two discuss summoning this person._

"_Gamakichi...a toad." Naruto grinned out, a dawning realization overcoming him, the youth starts batting his pockets looking for something. The irritation on his face evident when he realizes nothing is there, he looks at the other people around him and Sasuke with a hopeful smile._

"_Say...anyone got a snack or something to eat on them?"_

"_A snack? Why?"_

"_Unless we have something for the little brat to munch on, he won't deliver a message or anything for us next time Jiriaya summons him or the Chief Toad."_

_Luckily, as others groan, a lone guardsman, one of the ones who explained the course to Naruto and Sasuke steps forward. In his hand is a Kit Kat bar._

"_Will this do?"_

_Nodding his head happily, he gestures for the guard to hold onto it, as his hand goes towards his mouth. Biting on his thumb to make it bleed, Naruto goes through the seals. _

"_Summoning jutsu!"_

_Coughing as smoke surrounds he area, the small group of people are surprised as an orange frog appears, on top of Naruto's head._

"_What the...?" Looking down for a moment and seeing familiar whisker cheeks and impish blue eyes, the frog's eyes widen in happiness. "NARUTO PAL!"_

"_Heya Gamakichi!"_

"_Where have you been? That pervy sage has been summoning us like clockwork alongside Kakashi looking for your sorry ass!"_

_Grinning sheepishly as the little toad scolds him, for his lack of communication, the small group of spectators just look in awe, as the toad is talking rapidly with the blonde. Finally the time has come, where the little orange reptile looks up..._

"_Say I'm hungry! Anybody got some munchies on them?"_

_The same guard from before steps forward, and offers the small toad the candy bar. The reptile's eyes widen curiously, as he takes in the orange package with the lettering before looking up quizzically._

"_What is it?"_

"_A candy bar..." The guard replied with amazement. _

_  
"Oooohhh something sweet! Cool thanks man!" The toad chirped as he managed to rip open the package. Taking a bite of it, he lets out a smile croak of pleasure. "This is gooooodddd!" Munching on it some more, the small reptile looks around at the others, before asking a question of his friend and summoner._

"_Say Naruto, where the heck did you summon me to anyhow?"_

"_Um can I answer that?" Daniel replied as he stepped forward. "We are on a world called Earth." Reptilian eyes on him as the toad listens, he looks down at the blonde with a curious expression. "Who's he?"_

"_That's Daniel!" The blonde answered as he pulled the toad off of his head to allow him to rest in his hands. The candy bar still in his webbed fingers, the toad listened as the blonde introduced everyone. When the reptile's eyes landed on Sasuke though, everything was forgotten as the orange toad, looked at Naruto warily._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"_

"_Geez Gamakichi, can you tone it down a bit!"_

"_Sorry Naruto old pal! But why! This traitor tried to kill you!"_

_Hearing this shouted out, the others now look warily at Sasuke, whose reactions to this statement are a mixture of regret and sorrow. _

"_Look I forgave Sasuke for that a long time ago, and you know it. He wasn't himself because of that damn seal Orichamaru placed on him you brat!" Naruto says quickly and much to the surprise of all around including Sasuke._

_The dark haired youth looking at the blonde, he can't help but ask the instinctive question on his lips. _

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?" Naruto replied with a warm smile. "Like I told you back then Sasuke. Whenever I was with you I often wondered if that was like being with a brother. That feeling hasn't changed teme. I still think of you like that..."_

_Finding himself, stunned a look of happiness mixed with sadness appears on the youth's features. Teal'c taking a concerned stance as the youth dashes off, he prevents the blonde from going after his friend.   
_

"_Allow me Naruto Uzamaki..." The dark skinned man said quietly, as he goes after the youth. The blonde teen, as he places the toad back on his head, ready to protest. It is Jack's words that stop him, "Let him go kid, Teal'c may understand your friend far better then you do right now at the moment."_

_Confused for a moment, Naruto is distracted as his reptilian friend speaks up. "Man this place is weird. Hey Pal I'm going to go back home now, I will tell Dad about where you and the Uchiha are so that next time Jiriaya summons us we can let him know. Say, want me to tell him anything to relay to the others?"_

"_Tell him that me and the teme are fine. We got ourselves into a fix and might have trouble finding our way home. And could...could you have him tell Hinata..."  
_

"_That you miss her pal? Sure thing..."_

_Vanishing now in a puff of smoke, the others approach as Naruto feels a little better. Now, he doesn't feel so lost from home..._

"_Naruto?" Sam asked with a curious and wide eyed expression._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_How does the toad talk?"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Writing actual action was never my strong point. So I did the best that I could for right now. I was more intent on damage and opinions to that. It was also done, to further characterize the fact that Teal'c and Sasuke are very much alike...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_Wow! People liked what I wrote, and like I said I was not very good on action. Besides I did better demonstrating action at least by describing devastation I think...anyhow..._

_**Sexineko**__... I hate to tell you this. But I really don't know yaoi enough to trust writing it. That is why I am somewhat experimenting on it with Loveless and not Naruto before I even attempt one. So this will not be Yaoi... _

_I am bringing in one of the few people whom I believe Sasuke can relate to on a massive scale...she is Cassandra...the adoptive daughter of Doctor Frasier. The pairings will be Naruto/Hinata (via messages from Gamakichi) and Sasuke/Cassandra. _

_**Chapter 6**_

_After searching for about two hours in the wilderness surrounding the base, Teal'c finds the young dark haired youth, sitting amongst some tree tops. His dark eyes looking into the sky, he looks down a moment, as Teal'c does nothing to hide his approach. _

_Watching as the dark skinned man sits down at the base of the tree, Sasuke finds himself wondering why he has not said anything. But he does not mind it at all...the silence for once was refreshing..._

_In times like this, when memories of what his brother had done had hit him, or when those of the fight he had with Naruto overwhelmed him. Sasuke would flee into the forest. Orichamaru, despite being a sadistic bastard understood the need and would not allow Kabuto or any of the others to come after him. This was the Uchiha's way of collecting himself and to resume training to keep that cool mask of indifference he wore now. _

_Still though, an hour has past and his companion has not moved an inch from the base of the tree. His curiosity was bugging him a little bit, "Been hanging around that dobe to much..." The Uchiha murmured to himself. Still as he thinks, he wouldn't trade the blonde youth for anyone. Naruto was the only real person, to see Sasuke for Sasuke. Not the Uchiha, not the lost little boy who has no one, nor even as the Uchiha heir..._

_But he saw him simply as Sasuke Uchiha...nothing more, nothing less. But as another hour passes and still nothing is said. Sasuke finds himself leaping down to the ground to ask the dark skinned man something._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Because, I would like to ask something of you, Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_What?"_

"_Why did you become an Avenger?"_

_For the first time ever, Sasuke Uchiha was stunned. Although he knew Teal's was there when Naruto had told everyone of his family history. He had never expressed, that he wished to kill Itachi in vengeance. _

"_He told you didn't he?" Sasuke growled out in anger. Intent on finding Naruto, to strangle his friend, the dark haired youth was surprised as Teal'c shook his head._

"_No he did not Sasuke Uchiha. I myself was once one..."_

_Looking at the dark eyes, of this man, Sasuke sees painful emotions that he himself carries reflected within his gaze. "Who was it?"_

"_It was my father and my mother." The former Jaffa stated quietly and with some pain in his eyes. "He was killed for failing a mission...by the false god Chronos. She died in her grief."_

"_They were your family..."_

"_Yes. And from the young blonde told us...I believe your brother killed yours correct?"_

_Saying nothing, Sasuke just looks away as a pain filled expression fills his features. His dark eyes saddening, in response to the youth's pain. _

"_Yes, he told me he did it to measure his capacity. Found everyone lacking it seems...he left me alive only for the reason so that I can surpass him."_

"_He sought power then."_

"_Yes...as do I."_

"_Then it will be a very lonely road that you have Sasuke Uchiha. Power will not come to one who seeks it for vengeance."_

"_You do not know my brother..." Sasuke states angrily. "To him power is everything." _

"_Indeed it was the same for Chronos, Sasuke Uchiha. He is after all a system lord."_

_Startled by his wording, Sasuke can't help but sneer in response. "So you failed to destroy him. You failed to gain vengeance for the death of your father. What right do you have to speak to me of power...?"_

"_On the contrary, Sasuke Uchiha, because of wisdom my master imparted to me. I now hold power over him."_

_Curious now as to how, an Avenger can hold power over their enemy. Teal'c speaks of the events to save the Earth from Invasion. About how and the others had gotten, the Asgard to come and place the Earth in a protective treaty. _

_Most importantly, he told Sasuke on how despite everything he believed in, held control of his anger and his hatred, and saved his enemy's life. Forcing the False god, to owe him a favor..._

"_So you now hold power over him."_

"_Indeed...I owe much to my Master and teacher Bra'tac."_

"_Bra'tac?"_

_Keeping a smile hidden, Teal'c begins to speak of the older Jaffa. His wisdom and power concerning battle immense, he knows that as he speaks fondly of his mentor, and one who channeled his anger and hatred into more constructive uses. _

_Watching as interest is slowly peeking into the dark haired youth's eyes. He knows now, that he will not regret asking Master Bra'tac to come and take on another student as he himself worked with the blonde youth._

_Suddenly as a familiar red chakra, explodes all around them, Sasuke pales considerably as he races towards the area where Naruto had been with the others. Teal'c following close behind, he to had felt that surge of power, in the atmosphere._

_Something was wrong...dreadfully wrong..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Back with the others...**_

_Jack and the others watched as a light tried to envelop, the young blonde all of a sudden. White and pure to a strong degree, they could see a red flame, enveloping the light to fight with it. To push it away from the boy..._

_They could hear yells and screams of pain coming from that area, and on occasion they could see the image of a woman...crying out in pain as they light left its mark on her body. _

_Wanting to step forward and help their young friend somehow, Daniel approaches the light only to hear a voice yell out in pain. The red light flaring stronger then ever now, other white lights come and seek to aide in the effort to extract the youth from this world. _

_But they still fail as more and more of the red envelops the white, holding it steadfast and making sure, it felt its displeasure. Hearing footsteps from behind them, they all turn to find Sasuke flying out of the trees, and into their small group. The youth looking at it with a practiced gaze, the eyes switch to the Sharingan in an effort to see what is going on. _

_Focusing on one light, he is in awe, as through his eyes he can see that these beings are struggling not with Naruto... But with the Kyuubi! They were trying to remove it from his friend, not knowing of the consequences in doing so._

_Knocked away, by a white flash of light, as he attempts to get through to his blonde friend, Sasuke hits the tree hard and is knocked out. Weapons drawn out now, guns, zats and staff weapons alike. They fire into the lights, only to find nothing is happening. _

_Suddenly a loud roar is released as the red flame explodes outward, to envelop everything with its power. A voice that is male, growling, and animalistic fills the air._

_**Do not dare think to challenge me or my vessel! None of you have the power that I have at my disposal! **__The male voice stated as it growled out words. Taking the white lights within its grasp, it begins to squeeze painfully upon the figures trapped within. Their pain evident, as they begin to scream, the male voice laughs in amusement..._

_**So some mortals have learned to ascend, you should have waited until you gained the ability to fight us Biju before you done so foolish beings. My kind is far older and far stronger then you...**_

_**And we have been ascended for thousands upon thousands of years before you foolish mortals were even born... **_

_Never before has anyone seen pure white, pale and tremble in fear. As the red light lets its adversary go, one by one the white disappears and begins to panic. The fear evident in the humanoid faces, it takes Daniel but a moment to recognize the one, who had disappeared with Sha're's baby._

_Weapons still out though, and focused on the blonde youth who glares at them with red predatory eyes. Those around them were indeed frightened by the sheer malice, and power that this blonde youth radiates._

_**Do not fear me mortals, you must reassure the brat, that you will not be angry and hurt him because of me.**_

_Startled for a moment, Jack and the others look at one another and nod their heads. The weapons withdrawn, they remain out though, within reach and ability to use it. Still Daniel approaches the seemingly possessed youth with an open curiosity. _

"_When Naruto told me, that the Goa'uld had tried to implant him and Sasuke, it was because of you wasn't it." _

_**For the brat, yes...I do not like sharing this form with him to begin with. I will not tolerate another presence. As to the Uchiha...you will have to ask him...**_

"_I see...will we be able to speak with you again?"_

_**If I am in the mood mortal...**_

_With that said, the red vanishes as the possessed look fades. The youth, muttering about how he seems to find people out to kill him no matter, where he goes, rushes to his friend. The dark haired youth coming to, sighs and shakes his head as if to clear it of the last bit of dazedness. _

"_You all right teme?" _

"_Hn...I'm fine...what the hell attacked you and the Kyuubi, Naruto?" Sasuke worded quietly, unaware of what has already transpired in the area. "And how is the seal?"_

_But before, the blonde could answer, Jack looks up and with a mixture of anger and confusion on his face asks something, that both boys are reluctant to answer. _

"_Okay, you two better start talking and leave __**nothing **__out."_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_**RedMegaMan**__...- I am trying to be as faithful as I can to my perceptions of each. _

_Once again I have to defend myself over my liking of Sasuke. Folks I don't believe that Sasuke is inherently psychotic. To me from what I have observed of the manga and anime. Sasuke is a lost little boy desperately trying to bring back some feeling of control... Itachi ripped away any control of his life that he had when he murdered the Uchiha clan. He's just trying to get some part of it back..._

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Okay you two...start talking and don't leave ANYTHING out." Jack stated with a mixture of calm and irritation. The tone in his voice is allowing for no arguments. The two look at one another and find themselves obeying, the older man with reluctance._

"_What do you know of Biju?" Sasuke spoke. Naruto trembling, Sasuke understands the nervousness that his friend feels. Being one of the only ones to accept when he was younger, Naruto was hard pressed to tell him regardless any of the rookie 9 his secret. It was only thanks to the snake sannin, that Sasuke had found the reason why Naruto was so strong, while being hated at the same time._

_It helped him to understand the one who had become his best friend...and why Naruto understood his pain more then anyone. _

"_Biju?" Daniel repeated questioningly. _

"Yes."

"_Not much to be honest. I know from reading up on Japanese legends in part to brush up on Yu and his minions from a while ago. There was barely any mention of this Biju, and in those stories that I did find, it only stated that the Biju were animals with abilities."_

_A little snort erupts from the Fox, eliciting a small smile from his vessel__**. Figures, we leave this world, and history calls us mere animals. My kind should really come back here and teach these mortals a thing or two...about what we mere 'animals' can do...**_

"_That is true and not true Daniel-san." Sasuke said quietly. _

"_What do you mean?" Jack asks as he crouches down in front of the two. His eyes focused on the trembling blonde, he resists wrapping his arm around the youth. Others curious as well, listen as the dark haired youth continues to speak. _

"_It is true, that the Biju chose to represent themselves with animals, but to say that was all they were would be a gross miscalculation on anyone's part. The Biju, are for lack of a better word are defined as demons."_

"_Demons?" Sam said in surprise. "Demons don't exist. There is no truth to the fact that they do..."_

_Chuckling in wry amusement, Naruto looks up at the blonde woman and smiles painfully. "And what you just saw isn't real?" He said with bitterness. "You didn't see the Kyuubi fighting back against those who tried to take him out and destroy him, while killing me as they do it?"_

_Startled by the emotions from the blonde youth, Janet's motherly instincts take over and she rushes to the young blonde. A protest from the guards as well as Jack, it is Daniel and Teal'c who look to Sasuke, whose eyes are filled with a hidden pity for the blonde beside him. _

"_They do exist, the Biju are demons with tails. The more tails they have the stronger they are...long ago one attacked, mine and Naruto's home on the day he was born. In that one night, he nearly destroyed Konoha."_

"_You said nearly Sasuke Uchiha...what stopped him?"_

"_The Fourth Hokage..." Naruto replied. "The man who I idolize and at the same time hate with a passion..." Standing up all of a sudden and lifting up his shirt, Naruto concentrates and pushes chakra into his belly, Sam, and the others watch as black markings appear on Naruto's stomach. _

_Almost like a tattoo, except one that is called on at will..._

"_He sealed him within me, at the cost of his own life. You can not kill something made entirely out of chakra. It is not possible to do so..." Naruto replied without any emotion in his voice. "I am his jailer and the only thing keeping him from destroying everything in his path." _

"_How...how many Biju are there?" Daniel found himself almost reluctant to ask._

"_Nine..." Naruto responded. "They range from the one tailed raccoon, Shukaku, to the Nine-tailed Fox, Kyuubi. Each one's powered doubled for every tail that they have..."_

_Watching as Daniel looks thoughtful, Jack and the others stare at the youth with a questioning manner. But at this time, one of the guards is also trembling...not with curiosity. But with fear..._

"_Airman what's wrong?" Samantha questioned with a calm gaze. The black haired youth of Asian descent begins to tremble with fear. _

"_If what they are saying is true, ma'am we could be in trouble. My mother believes in the stories of demons and I remember from what she told me. Fox demons were the most dangerous of all."_

"_How so?" _

"_Their ability to use magic, and cause destruction with it, it is also said they could become anything or anyone... And that they are virtually indestructible..."_

_A pleased expression appears on the Kyuubi's face at this moment. __**I like him... **_

_A wry look crosses Naruto's features that are not missed by anyone. Teal'c putting two and two together, looks at the blonde youth was something akin to understanding. Although not able to cause it to disappear at will. He and Naruto do share something in common. _

_Marks that won't go away..._

"_Naruto Uzamaki, which one is that you have inside you?" Teal'c asked quietly. A part of him has already realized the answer, as the youth pales with regret and fear._

"_The Lord of all the Biju..." Naruto states quietly, as he turns away. "The Kyuubi...also known as the Nine-tailed fox."_

_Everyone seems to be in shock at this revelation, except for Sasuke. The Uchiha leaning forward to his friend remains wary and alert for the slightest intent to harm the cursed blonde youth. But it does not matter as Teal'c comes to stand next to them, offering his hand in friendship. _

_Looking up at the dark skinned man with momentary confusion, both see the acceptance of the Jaffa and feel a small sense of relief, as they take it to stand up. Jack approaching them as well just smiles at the young blonde with a gentle and yet fatherly acceptance._

"_Something tells me kid, by that pained expression on your face, not everyone accepted what was in you. The fact that you had the courage to tell us means you are all right in my book..."_

_Sam and Daniel nodding their heads in agreement, both give the younger blonde their acceptance, before pouncing on him with a lot of questions. Giving a sound of fear as he hides behind Sasuke and Teal'c. The two giving a small smile of amusement as the blonde shivers in panic..._

"_Now you know how I feel, when Fangirls are around." Sasuke muttered quietly and much to the amusement of the others._

"_Yikes, that's what this feeling is?" Naruto shivered in fear._

_Nodding his head in response, Sasuke finds eyes are all on him now. Giving a small sigh, he pulls his shirt back and reveals the three tear drops in a circle on his shoulder. Small and circular, he moves his shirt back up and says nothing. _

_Let them think it was like Naruto's seal..._

_It is better then letting them know what it really was. Walking away from everything, he does not notice Teal'c looking at him speculatively as does Jack. _

"_He's hiding something..."_

"_Indeed..." Teal'c replied looking at his friend._

"_Really think Bra'tac can work with him?"_

"_Yes, he has much rage bottled up inside him as I once had. Bra'tac can help him bring it out and challenge it better then I could."_

"_I see. Go and send your message to him. Tell him to come as soon as possible..."_

_Moving his head in acceptance, the dark skinned Jaffa moves back and turns towards the base. His mind already focusing on the message he wishes to send the older Jaffa, he finds his thoughts drifting back to both. All though accomplished fighters, in his studying of their movements, there are things that can be corrected. _

_Teaching these two young men the ways of the Jaffa would be beneficial in more ways then one for both of them. _

_For Naruto, it would help the youth gain confidence, which behind the cheerful façade...isn't there. The smiles and everything, now as he thinks about it were more practiced...forced to even say on some occasions. The Naruto that had confessed his secret...that was more the real one then anyone. _

_Sasuke though...he was the one who would benefit the most from the Jaffa teachings. His anger, and his pent up emotions, could be released through the intense training regimen, which he himself went through with his mentor. _

_The youth had lost control at a young age, as he had done of his life. And from what he himself had told he was trying desperately to get some of it back. He needed something that he alone could control in his life. Something that allowed him, to face his brother, once they found their way home and be able to become stronger with life then with death. _

_It is a lesson that the young Sasuke Uchiha must learn...before it is to late..._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_Sorry the updates have been late; some personal issues have been interfering with me as of late and still are. But I know that is no excuse..._

_Some of you have expressed a thing concerning the ancients I had attack. Well that will be somewhat explained in this chapter, can't let to much out now...tee hee_

_**Huntsvilletiger**__... I shall think about it. Basically eveytime I start believing I get a beta I never hear from said person again...it's really annoying. As to timeline, before Daniel's ascension of course, the Ancients and the Orii annoy me, so I try to focus on the times before that... _

_**Kamitra**__... My point exactly, but several people have written me emails for this and my other Naruto story stating that Sasuke is evil and psychotic. I am like since when? I think he is just...as I stated before a lost little boy, looking for control of something that was taken away from him..._

_**Count Colville**__... How shall I say this...a motto I firmly believe and have noticed in the later episodes of Shippuudeen especially right now between Sakura and Naruto at the moment... One is never too old to be a kid..._

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A week later...**_

_Much to the surprise of everyone since their return, the two newcomers from another world, had made themselves at home in Stargate command. Both refusing to leave for personal reasons, could often be found wrestling one another in the new clothes and uniforms, that had been gotten for them, thanks to Jack and Daniel. _

_The younger man although older then both Sasuke and Naruto, was of similar stature to the two young men when he was younger, and still had some of his old clothes packed away. Same with Jack, who had provided them with older fatigues and military uniforms, that at the moment neither boy could afford to provide themselves. _

_What was even more surprising to them, was that in the last few days since Daniel started helping them with the language issues. Sasuke could now speak English enough to get by without the communicators. Naruto on the other hand was still getting a little bit confused..._

_But then again according to Sasuke, much to the blonde's angry retort, Naruto was never very bright to begin with._

_The results of that comment were still being repaired in the gym, after their little fight. That was the first and only time, that anybody had told them that if they wanted to fight. To take it outside..._

_General Hammond was still mourning over the money lost to the repair bills from his budget for the base._

_Meanwhile as Teal'c was supervising yet another battle of words between the two over something that was shared between the two of them. Jack watched in amusement as Daniel approached Naruto with a question. The blonde youth listening, he phases out for a moment, signifying that Naruto was talking to their other 'guest'._

_Thoughtful about the news surrounding the presence of a being inside the blonde, Hammond had immediately called for a meeting to be held with SG-1 and the blonde in his office. _

_**Flashback 5 days ago...**_

_Nervous at the sudden meeting with this place's version of a Hokage, Naruto finds himself looking at a balding man, with curious and yet guarded eyes as he approaches the table. Sasuke beside him, the man looks up as does the others with confusion._

"_You do not need to be here Mr. Uchiha. I have only called only for your friend Mr. Uzamaki."_

_Saying nothing, the Uchiha sits down, the dark haired youth intent on staying put as he glares coldly at all the occupants save Naruto. The blonde looking at the others sheepishly, he sits down as well. _

"_There is a reason he is here...one that I am sure that will come up and we will I guess explain then."_

"_All right then, tell me more of your friend. I want to know what I am dealing with here. According to the reports that Jack and the others had given to me concerning the Goa'uld ship and the events in the training field. I am taking the initiative to assume, that the red aura..."_

"_Was the Kyuubi? Yes... the annoying fuzzball does not like it when something threatens my life."_

"_Why is that?" Sam asked confusedly._

_His eyes flashing red a split second later, the Kyuubi himself answers Sam's question. _

_**Because of that damn seal, placed upon me by the damn Fourth Hokage, if Naruto dies. I die and vice versa.**_

_Startled by the comment, Sam and the others look confused and maybe a little worried for Naruto. The blue eyes returning to signify the blonde's coming back in control of his body. Sasuke speaks up to answer as Naruto seems to be yelling at the Fox for not warning him, he was going to do that. _

"_The Nine Tailed Fox is immensely powerful, when he attacked Konoha, he had not even used a fraction of one tail of his power. Making him impossible to defeat considering who and what he was. The only way to stop him was a seal. But none existed, so the Fourth had to make one on the spot." Sasuke said quietly. _

"_Why would he need to do that? There must have been some way available to him."_

_Sasuke shook his head in exasperation, from Daniel's innocent question. "The Fourth only had three days, before the Kyuubi came, so he had no choice but to think fast and use the only surefire way open to him. He designed the seal as a combination of three others not realizing that in a sense he was creating a summoning jutsu seal."_

"_What did he summon Sasuke Uchiha?" Teal'c asked, his features remain stoic, although he already knows the answer. The two much like Jack and the others suspected had taken to the Jaffa warrior with respect and admiration. It is that, which allowed him to contact Bra'tac who would be arriving later sometime this week to look at the one Teal'c had said needed his guidance. _

"_The Shinigami..." _

_Daniel hearing these words, paled. The others seeing this reaction look at him with confusion as the archaeologist speaks with a mixture of fear and excitement._

"_You mean he...or it exists?"_

_Nodding his head, Daniel finds himself interrupted. "What is it?" Jack asks with annoyance._

"_The Fourth apparently, summoned a god...a real one..." Daniel replies. _

"_But how is that possible, they don't exist except as Goa'uld." Sam states with calm determination. "We have proved that hundreds of times over."_

_This time a warning was given to the blonde shortly before the Kyuubi came out. The red aura seeping into the atmosphere, Jack and the others feel the awesome power and rage on a subliminal level deep inside their bodies. _

_**Human, the gods do exist...I should know. I watched as this world was created from nothingness along with my brothers and sisters. I was there when you mere mortals started to emerge from our gardens that we had cared for, and that you nearly destroyed. I was there...**_

_The others looking at the possessed youth in awe, Daniel can't help but leap with excitement. _

"_This garden...what was it called? Tell me?!"  
_

_**I believe by your reaction human, you already know what Garden I refer to but I shall humor you. We called it Eden..."**_

_Startled sounds of surprise and exclamation rang through the room. Sasuke looking confused finds the red eyes gone and an equally confused Naruto looking back at him. Both turning to Teal'c with a questioning gaze, the Jaffa looks at them blankly as he to has no idea of the significance of this Eden..._

_Daniel turning to look with a million questions of the Kyuubi, is disappointed as blue eyes appear from the blond instead of red. "Sorry he said he was bored, he's going back to sleep."_

_General Hammond startled by this comment growls a little bit in rage. Only to have the blond look at him with a mixture of amusement and worry, at said reaction. About to comment to the Kyuubi via the blonde, the small group is startled as over the intercom a familiar voice intones in the air._

"_**Authorized gate arrival sir."**_

"_Who is it commander none of the SG teams out are due back yet."_

"_**It's a Jaffa signal sir, it is Master Bra'tac."**_

_Hammond looks to Teal'c who nods his head. Proceeding to leave at the Hammond's discretion, the dark man gets up to go and greet his old teacher. Sasuke and Naruto wishing to follow, Jack glares at the both of them. The blonde obeying right away, Sasuke takes a moment longer, but does so when the order is verbally enforced. _

_The meeting continues as Teal'c finds himself back at the Stargate room and greeting an old and dear friend._

"_Teal'c, this message you have sent me intrigues me. I wish to meet these two young ones who interest you." A Jaffa states with a grin. Older and wearing a full set of Jaffa armor, his dark eyes dance with amusement as his body stance is one of instinctual preparedness for battle. _

_Tilting his head to bow to his superior in all ways, Teal'c begins to speak of the two and what he has observed since their meeting. Bra'tac listening intently, and only asking a question once or twice, the Jaffa follows Teal'c to a room that plays back the video of the training field battle and subsequent destruction. _

_Watching as his mentor studies the blonde and the dark haired youth's various styles. Bra'tac occasionally asks the airman to rewind a certain part again in his eyes so that he may study their faces._

_Finally done with his observations Bra'tac looks to Teal'c as he beckons his one time student to follow him. "You are correct in what you have sent me. Indeed the young blonde is better left in your hands, Teal'c. I sense between you and the Taur'ii, he will not have that mask of false confidence that he carries for long. But it is indeed the dark one I am worried about and not just for your reasons alone."_

_Puzzled, Bra'tac, says nothing else, but smiles jovially once more. "Come, you must take me, to where he is so that I may test my new pupil."_

_Stepping to his left, Teal's turns to a side, allowing Bra'tac to assume where the youth was. Knowing his former teacher, the two Jaffa found their way back at the meeting room and as they enter, Bra'tac immediately finds a pair of dark and calculating eyes upon him. _

_Judging the owner in return, Bra'tac is the first to turn away much to the youth's surprise. His shock emanating from the fact, that Sasuke...felt __**disappointment...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Stargate or Naruto_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Flashback continued...**_

_Disappointment is something that Sasuke knows well. But unlike before, this time with this strange man that Teal'c calls Master Bra'tac. The youth finds himself reliving memories of his father and the need to prove himself..._

_It was disturbing to say the least. As he grew older, the memories brought back painful ones of his brother. Of discovering his clan dead, his sibling psychotic and well lets just say it brought back memories that he would rather not have at all. _

_Glaring in irritation at said person responsible for this, Sasuke is stunned as Bra'tac looks to both him and Naruto. Teal'c sharing the same look as his teacher leaves alongside Bra'tac, who steps out and to the side as if waiting. Naruto getting up, Sasuke is confused for a moment at why..._

"_He wants to spar with us teme, come on..."_

_Startled by his friend's words, Sasuke looks at Teal'c and Bra'tac. The latter of the two turning around to look right back at him and simply nod his head, agreeing silently with Naruto's words. _

_Understanding passing, Sasuke follows the others with Jack as well as General Hammond close behind. An unspoken agreement passing between them, knowing full well what was to happen..._

_Taking the two young men to a back room, Sasuke and Naruto are in awe at the expanse and variety of weapons they have never seen before in front of them. _

_Naruto was shifting on his feet like a kid with his hand in a candy store. The smile on his features true as he looked towards the two men, Teal'c steps forward and starts to explain things to him. The blonde listening intently, Sasuke's senses twinge a little in jealousy..._

_Yet that all is disappearing as the older man throws a staff at him, which Sasuke catches with ease. _

_  
"Come...show me your skills..." Bra'tac grinned. The older man stepping with practiced ease that Sasuke could only envy. "And do not hold back young one, for I will not either."_

_His eyes flashing red, Sasuke approaches the older man, who simply moves and walks with a grace of a predator. The power hidden well, Sasuke moves only to be blocked by the older man's arm as he swings, with his staff to strike his leg. Twirling around intently, the Sharingan user is judging him to come from the left, but when he sidesteps to avoid it. The youth is once again smacked hard on the back..._

"_Do not depend on what you have young one. Even the greatest of gifts can deceive you. Now try again..."_

_Infuriated, that his bloodline could be so casually pushed to the side like that, he does not notice, that Naruto has stopped to watch in open curiosity. Jack and General Hammond watching alongside him and Teal'c both men had been explaining some of the weapons they had gathered to the youth, when the fight had started._

_Now as they observe Sasuke step the Sharingan up another notch, the youth once again attacks the older Jaffa to find that Bra'tac despite what his Sharingan does goes counter to it with ease. _

_His staff weapon once again beating down on Sasuke as not only does it sweep the dark haired youth's feet from under him. But he also knocks him hard across the chest knocking him back to the ground._

"_Your eyes can indeed see an intended move young one, but what the mind sees can be different from what the body actually does. Do not trust what you see, trust what you feel..."_

_Growling now in anger, the curse seal starts to activate, and this time, Bra'tac stands prepared as well as Teal'c. The latter holding back the blonde as he shouts for his friend not to do anything of the sort. _

"_Watch Naruto Uzamaki...do not worry for your friend or Master Bra'tac." _

_Doubt in the bright blue eyes, as the blonde turns to look at the dark skinned man, with worry and fear as well. "You don't understand, Sasuke can kill when he gets like this. He won't think either; he will just do things..."_

"_Don't worry kid..." Jack states as he munches on some popcorn. An airman walking by, the Colonel had yelled for something as he watched with the battle between the two with avid interest. "Bra'tac is way tougher and smarter then he looks."_

"_Indeed..."_

_The blonde turning once again to the fight between his friend, Naruto watches as Bra'tac goes on a mixture of offense and defense against a Level 1 cursed Sasuke Uchiha. The confusion at how the older man could still be standing, evident in his eyes. He notices when Sasuke starts trying to power up for a Chidori. _

_Ready to break free and stop his friend from committing a grave mistake, Naruto is in awe, as not only does Bra'tac hit hard with his staff, he breaks the seal run and then slams the end of his staff hard into Sasuke's forehead. _

_Right about the same place he did years ago in the Valley of the End..._

_Knocking the youth back, Bra'tac and the others watch as Sasuke returns to normal. The older Jaffa having hit him hard enough to knock him out, had caught the youth off guard. Hence Sasuke was not prepared for the pain and the subsequent blackness that followed. _

_At this time though, the General and Jack, both having been thoroughly entertained not to mention studying of the battle, they both look at Naruto with the two Jaffa._

_The blonde giving a small sigh of frustration as he goes to gather his friend, gestures for the others to follow to see Janet..._

"_So...what's with the marks?"_

"_When me and Sasuke along with our teammate Sakura were taking the Chuunin exams there were teams of other ninjas besides us." Naruto replied. "We all should have been about level at the same strength and skill..."_

"_But you weren't were you?" Hammond states without any doubt in his voice. The blonde nodding sheepishly in response as well as quiet rage... "There were teams from an enemy village there. Not that we knew at the time that they were...one of those teams had what we call a Sannin in disguise..."_

"_Sannin...what is a Sannin Naruto Uzamaki?"_

_Trying to find the right words to explain it the blonde is thoughtful and confused. Moments late it hits him... going into a trance, they watch as the Kyuubi comes forward and turns red eyes upon them all..._

_**To understand what a Sannin is you must understand the fact, that unlike you Tau'rii who apparently judge on abilities and not power. The people of Naruto's world judge it on both...**_

_**Genin usually means beginners, those who only know the basics of their skills and or bloodlines.**_

_**Chuunin is the next step up. They know more skills, and have more power to their hits. The brat's here childhood sensei Iruka was a Chuunin. He knows all of the basic skills, and a few special ones but he can not do much else but teach because his chakra is low and can go no further.**_

_**Jounin/ANBU... This is what Naruto and Sasuke are, despite being called the heirs of the legendary Sannin. **_

_**Powerful and extremely gifted in skills and knowledge of all kinds of jutsu, to be able to even qualify, they must be able to create their own... For ANBU, they must be able to kill silently and with out provocation... But in the end it is the same thing, just one it is ordered on purpose while in other cases it is not...**_

_**Last is Kage/Sannin... They know over 1000 jutsus and have extremely powerful hits; the one who sealed me inside the brat was one such person.**_

_**That should tell how much power they must have to even remotely try and contain me, considering I destroyed Konoha with not even a tenth of one tail...**_

_With that said, the Kyuubi disappears as the others look on in curiosity and regret at not being there for either you. Especially after Naruto tells of the events where Sasuke was bitten by the Snake Sannin..._

_By this time they had reached the hospital and were greeted by Janet who directed Naruto to one of the beds. Sasuke still out cold, he shows them the three tears curse seal on Sasuke's shoulder. The one that is currently pulsing angrily as it retracts the other marks back into it_

"_When Sasuke is truly mad or in desire to prove himself, the curse seal activates. The only thing that can keep it back is his will power..." Naruto says quietly._

"_And if it doesn't stay back..." Jack asks curiously. But before Naruto can respond, the older Jaffa states the answer simply and to the point._

"_You have to kill him."_

"_Yes..."_

_**Flashback ends...**_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Been a while I know...to many ideas in my head though what can I say...**_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chm01**...- NOPE! Two completely different stories...

**The Eromacer**...- Sorry will not is part of program from having to do it to long in college and besides the fact, if you don't like the way I write. Don't read it!

**Permetaform**...- WOW! That is, I think a new record for a review. Whistles...

Anyway I thank you for your praise upon Sasuke and Naruto's characters. I think that is one of the main reasons why I am picky about my stories nowadays and I would recommend any in my favorites list because I believe those writers have great potential and could do wonders.

And I agree about the crossovers. Finding good ones nowadays is quite difficult. Finding ones that aren't stereotypical is even worse in my opinion. I am a big fan of Inuyasha and yet to find a crossover that isn't a YYH is extremely hard. Same with Naruto, to find any that isn't a crossover with that or Kenshin is quite difficult. So in my creativity and the fact that I read a lot I find authors that I think people would enjoy and whose works will blend well with others.

As to beta I will have to think about it. It is true I gave up on it, but I am actually a person who only gets on rarely anymore compared to before when it comes to IM. Sure I will try to answer messages but...well... I don't know. Just let me think about it k?

Before I forget I decided it will be Sasuke/Cassandra...and still Naruto/Hina

**Chapter 10**

**Four days later**

**On Earth now approximately two weeks...**

BANG! 

SMACK! 

CLANG!

THUD!

Sasuke groaned as he hit the mat hard. Working alongside Naruto, Master Bra'tac was here training both of the youths as Teal'c had just left on a mission with SG-1. Neither youth was ready to join yet to find any hint of their home, as they did not understand the Goa'uld as well as other enemies around the universe according to not only his Master. But to Jack and General Hammond as well...

It seems the two older men had unofficially insinuated themselves along with Sam as his and Naruto's parents. And thanks to Janet...the two had found their first friend their own age in her adopted daughter Cassandra...

**Flashback Two days ago**...

Sasuke and Naruto watched back and forth as an irate blonde woman stubbornly refused to budge on the matter of Sasuke and Naruto being given at least one day off to have fun and to be themselves.

Both of their Jaffa teachers looking equally as stubborn, the two watch as both men pale as Janet Frasier strides forward from behind Sam alongside Jack as they both start adding in their two cents...

"Uh oh, if Mom is getting involved this could mean trouble..." A young feminine voice said from behind the two.

Both surprised at having been caught off guard, Sasuke and Naruto find a young girl around their age looking at them. Long light brown curly hair, and inquisitive brown eyes, the young woman was indeed staring at them in amusement at their dumbfounded faces. Especially Sasuke, who for the first time, had just met a girl who was **not** fawning all over him.

"Hello I'm Cassandra, and you two must be Sasuke and Naruto."

**Flashback ends...**

The young woman had proceeded to grab an arm and link hers within theirs and pulled them away while the arguing continued. The only one truly noticing was Daniel, as he had watched from the other end of the hall in amusement. Apparently, Cassandra was indeed learning much from her time with Janet and had taken steps of her own to include their guests in things that could be considered fun for the two...

First thing she had done according to two very tired and happy young men was tell them to get changed to regular clothes and then she proceeded to take them to the movies and out to dinner afterwards. The latter of which, Sasuke and Naruto insisted that they pay for...

Along with the training they were receiving from Teal'c and Bra'tac. General Hammond had asked the two to see if they were up to training some of their soldiers in their style of fighting.

Not to sure if it would work, the two asked for a couple of volunteers to check something out.

Nodding his head, two men were called into a training room, and both Sasuke and Naruto opened their senses. Although one was very much like Lee as his coils had long since closed due to disuse it was still possible to teach Taijutsu to him as he still retained some level of chakra.

The other had definite signs of Chakra coils still opened although they were tiny compared to their own...

It pleased the General to know end as several men and women stepped forward. Some would be classified as Taijutsu only and Sasuke would work with them primarily. His Taijutsu skills being of a higher level to Naruto's according to the youth.

While Naruto would take the ones whose coils were opened and work on the basic Ninjutsu/Genjutsu skills. Given enough time it was possible that the men and women's coils would grow a little bit. But due to their age it would not be by much...

But because of this both would be paid a salary...which made the two feel not just happy...but useful.

So while out with Cassandra during a night they had off, needless to say both were truly entertained after watching Transformers on the mega screen. The young girl understanding that nature of men considering over half the Stargate base was nothing but, had been unofficially adopted by most of them.

So she picked a movie that she felt the two would like...

And she did not fail to disappoint.

Driving her Mom's Santa Fe, she listened as Naruto raved about Bumblebee and the two human characters, while Sasuke argued in favor of Optimus Prime and Megatron. Already she can tell that those two love to bicker with one another. Thanks to her mom and Sam, she had a rough idea to introduce them to a small restaurant called Chinatown.

Which successfully stopped the argument as the smell of ramen hit Naruto's nose and next thing Cassandra or anyone knew there was a rush of blonde who vanished into the restaurant faster then anyone could blink.

Sasuke and Cassandra behind them, they found an anxious Naruto waiting for them alongside an amused waiter. Immediately knowing how much Naruto could eat, Sasuke was kind enough to pull the waiter to the side and inform him of the amount of noodles that the blonde could devour.

Needless to say, the owners were quite pleased with the intake that night...

Hearing about the quantity of the salty goodness he had eaten, Naruto had gotten an earful from Janet about his health. The Kyuubi all this time was rolling in laughter as for once, he had someone agreeing with him about the blonde's atrocious eating habits.

As that was happening though, Sasuke found himself drawn even more so to Cassandra who was chatting with him about school and other things here on Earth. The girl was kind and friendly...and completely not fawning all over him...

Even though he appreciated that...he for once wished a girl, specifically this one, actually was...

Hence why Master Bra'tac was at the moment beating him to the floor in staff practice... When Cassandra had come visiting earlier, Bra'tac had been working with him to see how far he had progressed on his own and he knew the moment, the youth had gotten distracted by the young woman's presence.

After she had left Bra'tac had proceeded to brutally attack him...

CLANG! 

THWAP!

SMACK!

THUD!

"Cassandra Frasier is indeed a worthwhile goal young one, but first let us see if you are worthy of protecting her in the Jaffa way! Defend yourself!" Bra'tac states as once again Sasuke goes crashing to the floor.

Naruto winced in sympathy for his friend. Deciding to see if Gamakichi had any news for them, he went in search of a snack to give the little toad after letting Bra'tac know what he was going to do.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere on a higher plane...**

A series of glowing spirits seemed to be pacing in fear of something intangible.

"How can this be? Never before has one claimed to be ascended longer then us! We would know of such a being!" Said a woman, who glowed angrily. She can still feel the tendrils of red wrapping around her form with ease and extensive strength.

Some of the others were frightened and more afraid of anything, as this being goes against everything that they know. Ever since the war with the others, who had left, they had promised never to interfere in the realm of mortals. Letting them choose their own paths...

Until now...

That feeling of something dark like the Ori had overwhelmed the Ancients as they called themselves on this plane of existence. And they had gone to remove it, only to find that...

They could not...

Still as they tried to figure out their next step, they never really noticed as one of their own, who never should have been was more wary of something else.

The fact that the red powerful spirit was trapped behind living flesh...

That is something that he, Anubis would most definitely be interested in...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Stargate or Naruto

**Chmo1**...- Heh...it's KEWL and they got the original voices for the Transformers as well tee hee Right now waiting to go see Order of the Phoenix on the IMAX screens and then am waiting for Resident Evil Extinction... dances for joy...

**RedMegaMan**...- You can tell me...just don't know if I will answer. I have a lot of things to do...

**Moonlover86**...- Nope sorry, Hinata won't return til much later and right now the only communication with their world, will be through Gamakichi.

**Chapter 11**

**Earth, Two days later...**

Sasuke was observing this time as Naruto was doing his practice with Teal'c. Observing the same moves he himself works on with Bra'tac he sees slight changes already in his friend.

Naruto has taken to meditation with the dark skinned man and much to Sasuke's surprise. The blonde could actually do it. Known for being loud and rambunctious back on their world, and even here, for Naruto to be quiet and willingly?

That was a definite surprise...

But the fact of the matter is as Sasuke watched Naruto with Teal'c, he found the blonde to be different. To be more thoughtful, calm, to be someone he would be proud to admit he would follow anywhere. At these times when the blonde is like this. He can honestly picture Naruto as Hokage...

He can see Naruto leading people...

Have I changed as well?

Walking away from the two practicing, Sasuke finds himself lost in thought. Eventually he winds up in a room filled with books and a friendly gaze of the brown haired linguist that they had first met.

"Daniel-san..."

Looking up with a puzzled expression, Daniel pushes up his glasses as Sasuke walks into the room. A troubled expression on his face, the older man realizes that now is the time to not only listen. But to advise a young man who needs his help.

"Do people change in such a short time?"

Surprised by his question, Daniel points to a chair, which the youth takes grudgingly. His troubles are evident more so in his eyes as it seems to have bothered the youth to no end. "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"When we were a team years ago, Kakashi-sensei had asked us what our dreams were. Naruto's dream was to be Hokage and earn everyone's respect."

"And?"

"Well I was just watching him work with Teal'c and they were meditating at a point during it. What I saw...I felt I could follow. I mean just the other day he was a complete and utter moron, and I swear I wouldn't do anything with him anywhere...but now..."

"Now that you've seen him, you notice that he can be what he truly wishes."

Looking at him from confused dark eyes, Daniel smiles in quiet understanding...

"I do no think he has changed Sasuke. I think that has always been there in Naruto. Just people have not chosen to see it. They believed in one aspect so much...they refused to see any other..."

**Remember young one, do not always believe what you see or depend on what you know. That is a weakness found in many a soul...**

Hearing Daniel's words alongside a lesson from Bra'tac, Sasuke gets up and leaves without saying goodbye, the words echoing in his head from both Daniel and Master Bra'tac. Sasuke realizes something else as well.

He is no longer mad...

Returning to his room as he realizes that something, that would have made him angry before...has not.

It admittedly troubles him...

**When the time comes do not be afraid of change Sasuke Uchiha. You will find that sometimes the change is for the better. It means you are beginning to heal...**

Am I? Am I beginning to drift from that path against my brother?

Sitting down on his bed and leaning back he finds a series of books he had been given by Daniel, Sam and the others. These people at the SGC had made a sincere effort to include him, while not intruding on that space he needed. It was working, for now Sasuke found himself seeking them out...

Yesterday after practice with Master Bra'tac before he had left on a mission of his own, the youth found himself drifting to the research labs where Sam was busy doing some work. SG-1 had recently returned from a mission to another world, with notes and machines that admittedly he found himself interested in.

The blonde woman was very happy to answer his questions about the various things in her lab. Jack who had come in while he was there had groaned in mild exasperation...

"Great now she's going to corrupt you..."

Staring at Jack indignantly, Sam was definitely irritated; Sasuke couldn't resist a smile as the two bickered back and forth in a mixture of approval and pity. One of the first things, General Hammond had done, when he agreed to allows Sasuke and Naruto to teach their way of fighting was give them a rule book of sorts.

Both had been made Lieutenants as they had proven they had sizable fighting experience and strategic know how in most fights. This had not only been approved by their President, whom Daniel explained was like a Supreme Lord, but so had their paychecks.

And according to Jack's yelp and demands for a raise, when both had shown them their checks. Something tells him, they were quite good for this world.

"Hey Sasuke..."

Looking up, the dark haired youth finds the blonde looking at him with an elated expression on his face. His shirt off his tanned body, the Uchiha, pushes him with a foot, forcing the blonde onto the ground into an ungainly position.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I felt like it dobe..." Sasuke responded. "And besides...I don't want your stinky body on my nice clean bed."

"Damnit TEME! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Leaping at the dark haired youth, Sasuke is content as he gets into another pointless and yet fun fight with his blonde friend.

Because some things about Naruto he hopes will never change...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**On a higher plane...**

Anubis went searching for one of the ones who has been here longer then most. It was not Oma who had brought him forward, much to her regret. It was another that he sought...

He had heard of this ancient one considered even old for the ancients themselves in rumor.

Now it was time to see if those rumors were true...

Searching and waiting patiently amongst a higher plane even for the ancients, he is soon rewarded as an old man approaches him.

"It is not often that one comes seeking me..."

"I have questions wise one..." Anubis worded carefully. For as much as it pains him to admit, he did need information. And considering he did not have any of his loyal followers with him at the moment. He had to maintain some disguise of innocence, to find what he wants...

"Questions concerning that which has spread about the immortal Biju?"

Surprised by this, Anubis guards his expression before it is revealed, as he sits down with this one. 

"I only know of them because one of their own had returned here once to the ascended planes. They are indeed extremely old and powerful. Nine in all..."

Continuing on with what the one that had returned for a brief time had told him, Anubis listens and begins to laugh with intense delight. These Biju were strong and indeed powerful, their destructive capabilities immense, they each according to this man's knowledge had abilities over the aspects of life.

Pondering the fact, that he had heard about the red aura of one claiming to be such a being sealed within flesh, he asks the man about it.

"I would believe it is possible. But it would come at to high a price."

"What do you mean...?"

"The being would become mortal, rather then immortal and their lives would depend on their vessel remaining alive and in health. If he dies they die... Flesh makes us human once more after all..."

Grinning at something he is quite to used, being the Goa'uld that he once was before, Anubis nods his head and gets up. The older figure watching him go, Anubis does not notice as a blonde man materializes out of nowhere.

"So he is going to attempt to be sealed like the Kyuubi was inside my son."

"Yes although his power will react more like a curse then it does as a blessing for the Biju." The elder man replied. "Are you ready? You will not be allowed contact with him or any of the others...but you might be able to help him when the time comes..."

"As ready as I will ever be...I owe Naruto that much..."

Waving his hand, the blonde man disappears in a familiar ascended light. But unlike most of the ancients, his is a vibrant gold...

The older man shifting and changing his appearance, the Shinigami chuckles in amusement. He has started the chains of fate in motion...where will it guide the universe?


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Naruto or Stargate_

_**Harbringer Lady**...- Hmmmm...Technically he won't be able to remember. If Anubis descends, he really won't have anything. He will be all smoky all energy...like the Kyuubi..._

_**Kirallie**...- The later one...tee hee and love always finds a way. Giggles..._

_**Eternal Zanzie**...- Chuckles I like him to..._

_ShikaTemariFangirl...- I am sorry to hear that hun. But I do give you credit and my respect at least in your decision. At least you didn't try to force me to write it a certain way. I still get some trying to get me to make this Yaoi._

_I don't have enough experience and understanding of Yaoi. So folks please quit trying to tell me to do that, right now I don't know if I can do it well enough to keep it in my style..._

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Earth_**

**_Approximately on it for three weeks now..._**

_Naruto was in a meeting with Sasuke and the others. Having summoned Gamakichi, the frog was very vocal and appreciative about all the snacks placed in a pile for him to munch on at leisure as he delivered stacks of letters and messages to and Naruto from their home._

_And to let Sasuke know that there were people in Konoha waiting for him as well. As Gamakichi, gave him a small stack of letters, from the other members of the Rookie 9, plus Team Gai...much to the youth's surprise._

_Both young men were somewhat relieved, as they read the one addressed to both of them that Tsunade had sent out Kakashi and Gai as well as most of their friends to find the temple. And to figure out if at all possible how to work the gate from their end, to get them home..._

_Until then, they were simply to keep themselves safe as well as offer their services to the best of their ability to their hosts. Which they were doing as Tsunade had also sent a letter with the little toad for this General Hammond as she understood. That he had better take care of her brother and his friend..._

_The General slightly amused by the demands of this woman. He looked amused, only to find that Naruto was as well but not to mention nervous._

_"You might want to listen to her Hammond-san..."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Remember when you asked about what had happened to Sasuke and the marks?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Tsunade and my perverted sensei were Orichamaru's former teammates. They to are Sannin..."_

_**Better listen to the kid old man. **The toad replied as he happily munched on a chocolate bar. **The old lady packs a mean right hook. I should know I saw her send Jiriaya out the window and halfway across Konoha when I relayed to them that Naruto had been well...taken to a whole other planet.**_

_"Didn't want to hit you huh..."_

**_Nope...she was smart, knew that needed me to carry message. Anyway I am going to split for now Dad's calling me. _**

_"Tell the Chief toad high for me"_

**_Sure thing Dude...See ya!_**

_That said the little orange toad disappears. The others having heard the toads final words, look at Naruto with a questioning gaze. "So...his dad was calling him?"_

_"Yep...his dad is the Chief Toad. He helped me beat Gaara when Shukaku was taking him over during the second half of the Chuunin exams."_

_"Shukaku...another Biju?" One of the other men in the room asked. It was Sasuke this time who had responded._

_"Yes, while Naruto is the strongest as he holds the Kyuubi. Gaara would be considered the weakest, since he had held the one tailed raccoon Biju."_

_"So others can hold a Biju..." The other man said with a pleased expression._

_"Yes...but I would not recommend it if you were to somehow attempt to seal one in an adult."_

_"Why?"_

_"It is because only a child can successfully adapt to the immense power of a Biju." Naruto responded quietly._

_Not understanding his words at first, it is Sam and Janet, who look at one another and figure it out. Both women had attended the meeting for various purposes as they had messages for Naruto's people in regards to the health of both youths. And from what Naruto had said about the Hokage being a medic ninja, they were interested in any possible remedies for things hat Tsunade might be willing to share. "Only a child...is it because they are not grown?"_

_"Yes...when a child is born their chakra coils are still expanding. If a Biju is sealed within them, their coils change and adapt so that they can safely absorb that demon's chakra and hence utilize their power." Naruto stated slowly._

_"What happens if they are sealed within an adult?" Daniel asked._

_"They die..." Sasuke informed them. "It is like when you drain water into something. If the hole is too small it overflows, creating a destructive flood, washing all life away."_

_"I see...Mr. Uzamaki how old were you if I may ask when our guest was sealed within you?" One man asked._

_"I was just born..." Naruto replied quietly. "The Yondaime realized that to contain the power of the fuzz ball it had to be a newborn child. And I was the lucky kid to be born that day...at least I was lucky to have a completed seal unlike Gaara..."_

_Sasuke was startled at this as were some of the others. "His seal wasn't completed?"_

_"No..." Naruto replied quietly. "Jiriaya after we had gone through Suna one time during our training had looked it over. It was incomplete..."_

_"So that was why he couldn't sleep?" Sasuke said quietly._

_"Yes... the Shukaku would devour him whole if he did." The blonde stated. "It was why he seemed almost insane by the time we met him Sasuke. He was on the verge of losing the last bits of his control."_

_"Who would do something like that to him?!" Janet exclaimed. The doctor in her outraged was nothing compared to the mother in her. That moment the blonde loved the doctor with all his heart..._

_"His own father did..." Naruto answered. "He wanted Gaara to become the perfect weapon for Suna. His control over Earth is incredible, thanks to the Shukaku. He can create incredible shields and form weapons entirely made out of sand. And he didn't care if he destroyed his own son to do it..."_

_Nothing more is said, as a shared look passes between Sasuke and Naruto, that point blank tells everyone that they were done talking. And despite their own desires to find out more..._

_The others were not cruel enough to force it out of them..._

_Stiffening all of a sudden, everyone watches as Naruto begins to seep a red aura into the room. The other men stunned at this, they duck as it lashes out at something above their heads. Anger and rage in that aura, it pulls out something that to jack looks very much like a bug..._

**_Care to explain? When my vessel and I were here before with the Uchiha brat before this was not..._**

_Startled by this discovery, Jack takes one look at it and growls in anger._

_"Two guesses George and the first two don't count."_

_"NID..."_

_"Yep...my bet is they know that Naruto and Sasuke are here, and by now they got to know about Naruto's tenant..."_

_Looking at the possessed youth, the general asks the fox one question._

_"Can you sense others?"_

**_Given time, I can. It was producing a low buzz that was irritating. Once I realized it was much like the mini-mikes that these two wore years ago. I knew..._**

_"Good, when you get a chance then find what you can and destroy them..."_

**_On one condition..._**

_"What?"_

**_Get this brat off of his ramen kick! It's giving me indigestion!_**

_Chuckling at this, they watch as Sasuke backs away out of instinct. For the minute that the Kyuubi releases the blonde, Naruto is lectured about his eating habits as well as dragged to the cafeteria, by an irate doctor. To make sure that the cooks do not give him one bit while he was on base..._

**_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_**

**_Not one of my better ones...meh...another for the revamp pile..._**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Huntsvilletiger**... Very good question and it was letters actually. No food. As to why...well that will be answered at a later time...now with perspectives from Konoha...we shall see...

**ShadowDragonPhoenix**...- "**Very good, but there is no way Sasuke, could ever be even touched by Bra'tac. Sasuke would have him down in less time then it would take him to blink. Sharingan can see everything. Nothing can get past it. Also Sasuke can move faster then the eye can see, Bra'tac wouldn't stand a chance**."

By your words, and I sincerely mean no offense, then the Uchiha clan should never have been massacred. By all accounts they were the Military police and all of them had the Sharingan. So wouldn't they have seen Itachi and his moves coming at them regardless of the Mangekyou? If as you so clearly pointed out, that it can see everything?

And before you go off on the Mangekyou, being the ultimate Sharingan I kind of doubt as according to the anime and the manga that Itachi could capture the eyesight of every single one of his clan members in one swoop. I can't enter a room and do that. They counted too much on it and I am willing to bet Itachi used all his skills but the Sharingan to take his clan out.

That I believe was their fatal flaw. I do believe what happened during that massacre, is that Itachi would do as Bra'tac is showing Sasuke. He simply changes his moves at the last second as he charges them because what you see is not necessarily what you are going to get.

Do not believe everything is invincible, because there is always something out there that can turn around and kick it flat in the ass.

**Chapter 13**

**Same day...**

Naruto went searching for Sasuke, who had gathered their letters and various packages from home, after being reamed into by Janet. She was almost as frightening as Sakura, once she got going.

None of them able to contain food, as the trip through the whatsit space according to Gamakichi would take to long and that he would eat it away...

They had simply contained some of their more precious items...that their teammate and Sensei thought they should have till the ninjas find the temple with the portal to the heavens. Or Stargate as the Tau'rii call it.

Sakura and Kakashi had sent both of them pictures from when they were a team. The two had almost found themselves crying in front of their new found friends with something akin to longing. Among other packages, filled with letters from their friends...

They found other pictures and scrolls of various things that they have picked up for them.

But what was most important...was the news from home. News they had gotten courtesy of a genius ninja by the name of Shikamaru. He was one of the ones going on this journey for judging by what Gamakichi said. That they would need him via notebooks Daniel was writing right now with aide from Sasuke, to turn on the Stargate once they arrive.

According to the distance traveled, the small team figured it could be upwards of three months are more before they get there. And even then, take into account another month, pending on whether or not Jiriaya who would be the leader alongside Kakashi was even able to summon the toads.

They were including any ninjas, bandits are overall things that they may or may not face...

By this Naruto was admittedly nervous, because if Jiriaya died, there was no one else from home for him to communicate with. He sincerely doubted that Manda and his snakes would be willing to do so, because of the fact the only ones who can summon them were of course...Sound.

And it ain't as if they were going to be willing to deliver messages to homes in an enemy village.

But because of his idolization of Naruto, Konohamaru, who already had the monkey summons from his grandfather. Had communicated his desire with Enma and the Monkey King had allowed it alongside Gamabunta for the youth to sign for the Toad summons after Naruto.

So Konohamaru would also be going on the mission to train with not only the old Sannin, but to learn the summoning of the toads.

The youth was actually excited about it, because he would be the first Shinobi in ages to have two summons and not the usual one.

Moving onto the other letters though, Naruto was in heaven as one that was very familiar smell was thrown at him by Sasuke. The youth giving a small smile, at the blonde's antics, Naruto was able to open it and savor the orange scarf scented with lavender. A fragrance that he knows all to well to be associated in his life to one specific loving girl...

Hinata...

**Naruto**,

**On a whole other world... I can't help but be amazed at your adventures Naruto-kun. Still I do miss you very much. But I am happy that you and Sasuke are alive.**

**You should have seen Sakura and Kakashi when Jiriaya had told us all that you had caught up to him at last. But had been taken prisoner alongside Sasuke, by these things called Goa'uld, but were set free alongside others that you have come to trust.**

**I am glad...**

**Please tell me of your new friends Naruto. And let us hope we will be able to see each other again. **

**Love,**

**Hinata...**

Enclosed is a picture of the two of them together and Naruto can't help but smile with warmth and happiness at the image of the dark haired girl.

"Girlfriend?" Caught off guard by the familiar voice, Naruto looks to find Jack beside him, staring at the picture with curiosity and a familiar almost parent like attitude.

"Yes. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"She's pretty, but may I ask what is it with her eyes?"

Chuckling a little bit, Naruto tells Jack about the Hyuuga bloodline from what he knows. The older man listening he gives a low whistle of impression. "That is a good gift to have I guess. Being able to see everything around you..."

"Yeah. It's considered one of the best in the village."

"Tell me more about Konoha?"

"Sure!' Naruto chirped as he fished out several pictures of his friends that they had sent him and Sasuke both. Handing Jack each one in turn, he described the places and the people in them as he remembers.

Jack is laughing as he speaks of Jiriaya and him, fleeing an irate Tsunade in one. Another showed a group of boys including Naruto, with a huge dog. He describes Shino, the Bug Ninja, as the boy wearing the large coat. Shikamaru, is the one with the expression of whatever about him...

Another guy, who has his hand in a bag of chips for which the youth on the dog, was glaring at in a mixture of hunger and irritation. Naruto tells him that is Chouji, with Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

Telling Jack about the things he did with them, the older man finds himself for the first time feeling like he was with a very much alive Charlie again. The way Naruto talks to him, reminds him so much of Charlie's seeking him out for playtime or just wanting to hang out with the old man...

That it makes bearing his loss less painful now after all these years...

Moving on to pictures of two girls arguing with another boy, he eventually hears of Sakura and Ino as well as Sai. The two older ninjas in some of the pictures are Kakashi and Iruka, his childhood teachers and also teammate on behalf of Kakashi.

Pictures of others such as Konahamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, and other precious ones from home were discovered and shown to the Colonel, who treasured the moments with the youth.

Even though Naruto is not Charlie and he is not Naruto's father...

Maybe there is such a thing as a second chance...

Finding his gaze to the dark haired youth, there is a hint of understanding in his eyes. He gives Jack one thing and it something that both boys had agreed on. Teal'c and Bra'tac had each gotten one themselves, fashioned by their students as presents of a sort.

On a simple piece of cloth is a metal strip with the symbol of the Leaf Village etched upon it with aide from an Airman who was more then happy to help the two in thanks for teaching him to move.

He had made several of these to be similar to the ones that both older teenagers wore around their heads from time to time.

"What is this?"

"Like you have these insignias on your sleeves, we keep ours on these..." Sasuke replied with a hint of irritation. "It is the symbol of the Leaf Village, by our ways you would be one of us as well..."

Giving the hint of a smile as he takes it in his hand, Jack wraps it around his head with ease. Tying it securely, he finds that much like Naruto who had shown him how to do it. It sits regally upon his forehead as if it belonged there...

"You know something I kind of like it..." Jack said with amusement. "Got it in green?"


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

Well except for a couple of people who tried to send me hate mail, because I effectively diffused their belief that the Uchiha were all powerful. I am surprise a lot of you found my reasoning concerning that sound.

There is no way that only using the Sharingan and or the Mangekyou was Itachi able to kill all the Uchiha without someone noticing. After all they ALL had the Sharingan at least. So I firmly believed that while the clan may have used it. Itachi did not...

After all he wouldn't be called the prodigy ninja if he did something as predictable as that

**Chapter 14**

**Earth**

**One month since arrival...**

Bra'tac smiled indulgently as he and Teal'c supervised a training spar between their two students. Sasuke a genius prodigy according to what the youth has confided in him of their past, the older man was proud of how much this youth has picked up in such a short time.

Although from time to time he still finds himself activating his Sharingan eye, Sasuke has already cut the use of it down by half. He has told Bra'tac much of what his brother was known to use and to keep the youth from regretting the death of his remaining family.

The Jaffa said this...

**Defeat your brother Sasuke Uchiha; but do not kill him out of vengeance. Defeat him, humiliate him, but do not kill him, prove to him that you are far stronger physically and mentally to not face his mind games. He took away your choice...**

**Defeat him and do not kill him so that you can take his away**

Although he had called himself an avenger, something about the wise Jaffa's words sang deep within the dark haired youth.

In the meantime his eyes drifted to the blonde. Teal'c had been extremely happy when Naruto had explained to him about his Shadow Clone training. It allowed the dark skinned man to teach the blonde much in fighting and meditation in such a short time. Essentially, the young blonde was almost complete on his training.

The confidence though has still been a problem. Although the youth is willing to fight, to train, and to learn, one can see within those bright blue eyes the hidden pain and the troubled remnants of times that had crushed his strong spirit.

"Young Naruto Uzamaki has learned much Teal'c." Bra'tac said with a grin. "Although Sasuke Uchiha is more refined in his movements, our young friend here is better at adapting it to himself."

"Indeed Master Bra'tac." The former first prime stated. "Still with his tenant as he puts it..."

"Yes." The grey haired Jaffa said thoughtfully. "His guest is much like our own tenant's. But unlike ours which can be taken out."

"His can not, for it will kill him and it." Teal'c said quietly. "According to what Sasuke and Naruto have told me, the seal is designed so that eventually the Kyuubi's power becomes Naruto's. And that demonstration they had given us for which I showed you Master Bra'tac... Naruto was not even using one full tail, according to the Kyuubi."

"I have observed that, he does not go full out..."

"He does not; he and Sasuke Uchiha both have told me legends of Naruto's guest. How the fox with the sweep of one tail can level mountains. He wishes to not make any trouble, for himself or for us. Should Naruto lose control of this power of his that he has gained from the fox, Sasuke knows of something called a five point seal, to cut off his access to it."

"Aaahhh."

Continuing to observe the fight between their students, they watch and observe the ongoing battles with a calm and practiced eye.

**Elsewhere, **

Sam and Janet were looking over readings of physicals, Naruto had reluctantly agreed to alongside the Kyuubi. Never before encountering one such as the Fox, they were interested in the effects the being had on Naruto and whether or not the reluctance could be duplicated to protect their own men and women from the Goa'uld.

Needless to say, Sasuke was not pleased to watch the goings on. Memories of Orichamaru still strong within him, the Uchiha did not have a good night. It had taken Naruto's presence to calm him down from the nightmares that the tests had brought up within.

That was why they did not ask the former Uchiha to understand the cursed seal...

"This shouldn't be right..." Sam murmured as she looked over the readings. "Are you sure?" She asked as she looked towards the brunette.

The doctor nods her head with a smile. "Yes according to our readings Naruto regardless of whether or not he has the Kyuubi within him is perfectly normal."

"But that can't be right. The power that he demonstrates, that he and Sasuke both demonstrate isn't..."

"Normal?" Janet quips with a smile. The blonde looking sheepish, she turns to find Daniel looking at her with a thoughtful expression. The linguist having come in to approach Janet about some allergy medication he had listened.

"Sam, Janet if you guys don't mind me interrupting, may I say something."

"Go ahead Daniel." The brunette replied as she picked up files that now represented her two newest patients. Placing the tests there to be looked at in case of injuries...

There were already confirmations from both Teal'c and Bra'tac of sending Sasuke and Naruto out on missions with SG-1. Although normally in teams of four, Hammond was going to allow the two to accompany the team on missions off world. Already cleared by the president...

George had listened when both young men had come to him alongside Teal'c and Bra'tac. Sasuke speaking for both of them, not knowing they were already approved, they had prepared out a request form to accompany SG-1 or Bra'tac on missions from time to time.

According to the way the two learned and grew, since childhood he understand that to them. When they were training eventually they under the guidance of their Senseis would go on tougher actual missions doing the work as their teachers supervised.

The teachers would only step in, when things had gotten out of hand for their students.

Jack who had come into the room after listening had agreed to it before the General had said anything saying it was already in the works. After they had left, the older blonde male had looked at his longtime friend and CO with a smile. "George, sooner or later those two were going to burst with excess energy or chakra as they call it." Jack chuckled. "At least now they can do it supervised and off world where they won't be able to make such a tremendous splash on the front page if caught."

Chuckling as he realizes that is a true observation; Hammond just looks at him and beckons for him to sit down as Sam and Daniel both come in minutes later. So that he can debrief him on the temporary changes about to happen...

**Elemental World...**

A month into their journey, they were camping deep in the Ice country. The members of the Rookie nine setting up camp, Jiriaya had taken Konahamaru aside and he was busy working with the now 13 year old on summoning the toads.

The last several days have been trying, because much like his idol Naruto had done at first, the youth was admittedly having problems and kept summoning only tadpoles. So Jiriaya had been working with one Kakashi on increasing the teen's stamina by sparring with him as Naruto had done with his clones these last two weeks.

And now it was about to pay off...

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

POOF

Heya kid! Gamakichi speaks up as he appears right on top of Konahamaru's spiky brown hair. Opening wide, the orange toad pulls out a box of items from Naruto and Sasuke and their new allies.

"I did it!" The teenager shouts as the box is dropped handily into the dark haired boy's hands. Jiriaya takes it with pleasure to hand it to Kakashi. The others having heard the shout come running...

"About time kid!" Jiriaya stated with a grin as the youth grabbed the orange toad with his hands. The youth is pounced upon only seconds later by three girls. One in particular giving him a kiss on the cheek, turning the teen a bright shade of red as shortly after the other two do so as well.

"Thank you Konahamaru-kun." Hinata said with a kind smile. "You have given me hope again to see my Naruto..."

"Yeah Konahamaru!" Ino responded with a grin of her own. Sakura nodding her head as she feels Lee's arms wrap around her. Akamaru gives his friend a lick on the face eliciting a mixture of laughter and ewwws.

Still as Kakashi opens the package, he finds letter from both of their missing friends addressed to all of them and one to only Hinata. The young woman blushing as she takes off on her own to read it. Kakashi looks at the two notebooks and what appears to be a small compact machine with a case next to it. The notebooks, which are handed over to Shikamaru, the box with the gizmo and strange black case are put to the side.

The genius and yet lazy ninja rolling his eyes out of habit, immediately gets cozy in his tent to read what he need to know to operate this Stargate.

In the meantime, the others gather around the letter in anticipation of news from their missing comrades.

**Hey guys!**

**You know by now it's already me, writing this! Me! The Next Hokage! **

**Sasuke-teme is right behind me glaring at me somewhat because we kind of destroyed the gym again down here in one of our tiffs and General Hammond-san was a bit peeved. **

**Not my fault the teme used Chidori! **

**Anyway, we are doing very well here and in fact Sasuke and I are learning a new style of fighting with Masters Bra'tac and Teal'c. In fact Bra'tac handed Sasuke's ass to him with ease and in under 5 minutes. And before you think that shouldn't be possible, I swear I am telling you the truth. **

"Sasuke...got beaten?" Sakura asked in surprise as did others in the group. The only one out of all of them that had been able to fight Sasuke to a draw had been Naruto. "But what about the Sharingan?"

Reading the letter Kakashi looks thoughtful and shows it to Jiriaya as Konahamaru is busy listening alongside the orange toad as the share a small package of sweets they had brought with them.

"Naruto explains it now and it makes sense." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "It would explain much about why Gai and I can go toe to toe despite it. And why Lee over there beat Sasuke years ago during that Chuunin incident. It would also explain why Sasuke's clan was killed. Seems Bra'tac understands Itachi far more then we do..."

**I bet you are wondering why?**

**Teal'c explained it to me as did Bra'tac as we were taking Sasuke to the hospital and it got me to thinking. Kakashi-sensei I know you do not use your eye unless necessary which is what makes you a formidable force. But in the case of Sasuke's clan I think they grew too dependent on it. **

**They were too dependent on what they saw would happen never realizing it was not what would happen...**

**But what COULD happen...**

**I don't think Sasuke's brother used the Sharingan at all when killing the Uchihas. He knew they would do the same and I think he devised a new style all his own to counter it. Sasuke can't even find fault with this logic as much as he wishes to. But he realizes that I am right. **

**You can expect if they were alive, to Uchihas to primarily count of the Sharingan to counter and replicate any jutsus in their knowledge. Even though taijutsu is known to not be truly captured because of speed, it makes no difference, out of habit; the Uchihas would have brought out the Sharingan.**

**Because Konoha would expect them to!**

Looking at one another, even Shikamaru had come out to listen as did Hinata; the insight into the Sharingan eye from an outsider was indeed interesting. The group looks at one another in thought as they find themselves wondering...

"For the first time..." Sakura said quietly.

"Naruto makes sense..." Kakashi finished at the same time as Shikamaru. The lazy ninja thoughtful now, he finishes what is stated in Naruto's letter concerning this event.

**Konoha has expectations of many of families. Some have taken it to the extreme... **

The ninja stated quietly as he looks at the Hyuuga heiress who nods her head. "My clan has strong expectations of those of us with Byakugan, and we are trained in our family styles to use it. We are even said to be unbeatable like the Uchihas because of our limit. It was expected that we would always be so."

"Until Naruto had beaten me..." Neji said in all honesty. He and Team Gai minus their leader, accompany the others to bring their friends home. "Naruto used the ground to get underneath me and strike..."

**So there is a style I believe out there that only Itachi knows Kakashi-sensei. Please be careful**

**Anyway to try and to something on a lighter note, Sasuke and I worked with Sam as well as Daniel on a language issue for this and we found one in something called Japanese that is very similar to our own language with some slight differences. Bye the way, the notebooks have has the differences noted in them Shikamaru because Daniel-san had help in translating his notes from Sasuke.**

**The machine is called a DVD player (which is solar powered by the way. Don't know what that means) ...and that case has two discs in it representing a neat movie and its sequel. **

**Jack says its called Mortal Kombat... and the sequel is Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. **

**Sasuke says although really bad fighting in some parts, he finds that some of this guy's skills in creating this world...are eerily similar to ours.**

**Now that I think about it...he's right. The character this Shang Sun or something like that in the first movie has the ability to take people's souls. **

**Anyway there are pictures also in the box underneath of everyone here at the SGC. Sasuke wrote who was who on the back to help you figure it out.**

**Hope to see all of you later!**

**Naruto and Sasuke**

Already fiddling with the small device, as he flips it open small screen and all. The first disc is placed upon it and as it starts to spin...

Images appear.

Remaining alert, those on their way to their Star Country take a break to watch something from their lost friends...


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

Still doing well I mean Wow...Stats on this are through the roof!

I mean 28,000 hits on only 14 chapters. Um thanks? I guess it pays to be bored silly during election week huh.

Anyway onwards!

**Chapter 15**

**Same Night in various parts of the Universe and beyond**

**Planes of Ascension...**

Oma DeSala was thinking. Although she was not pleased with the events happening on their former home world, she was wondering why whatever that thing was inside the boy remained quiet in all this time. Ever since she and the others attacked it, and tried to pull it out of the boy he was in, that being had said a few things to them all that were quite honestly disturbing,

In all her years she has never heard of beings older then themselves. But yet this red ascended being within the boy had stated that he or it was.

"Could there be others?" She asked herself quietly. Her mind reflecting to the fact that when he spoke he referred to Biju as if...as if there was more then just one of them.

Lost in thoughts she does not notice the events happening elsewhere in the ascended realms. That her once pride and joy of a student who had disappointed her far to many times was making sure he did things, to get himself banished and back to the mortal plane of existence.

But others watched in her place, and he moved to pull strings of his own on not just this plane but others as well.

It was coming time for the Yondaime of Konoha to make an appearance.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Washington D.C.**

Men and Women of the Trust watched recordings of a battle between two newcomers to this world. Silent as they observe the power and strengths demonstrated by each of the two newcomers. Some are delighted at the prospects of such powerful individuals willing to protect them.

Living weapons that were far superior to their military, that could shape and mold said military into powerhouses. For as they read reports from spies in the SGC taking their classes the knowledge of fighting that these two can share would be immense.

But most though were like the council in Konoha...

They were traditionalists, they were afraid of change.

And what they feared, they will destroy...

Calling forth men who stood only in shadows, they gave the necessary orders for the moment. They were to watch and to observe, to study for weaknesses that can be used against both of these newcomers, in battle. Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha must not be allowed to reach home and bring others with them. For if fully allowed to ally with these boys and their friends.

The NID Trust will be destroyed...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elemental World**

Watching the two movies that Naruto and Sasuke had sent them, were indeed not only entertaining to see. But also thought provoking as well to all of them...

Ideas for skills that could be developed were popping into their heads.

Kiba had taken a fascination with Nightwolf and the whole meditation to find the animal within. His family did things such as that to be able to communicate with their dogs easier and unknown to many. There were actually scrolls written by his family entertaining the idea, but never completely theorized.

The Hound ninja now wants to try and make it happen.

Ino was interested in the work of Syndel and her hair, as was surprised to learn that Jiriaya did indeed have jutsus available if she was interested in learning those kinds of skills. Ones he himself had used plenty of times.

Needless to say the blonde was most definitely interested and so forth.

TenTen was already talking the ideas behind the fan with Shikamaru, who knows that Temari if she had seen that would definitely want something like that as much as the dark haired girl beside him.

All in all as the others watch, they begin to wonder. If these were just movies and the actors could actually move like that. Just how strong were their friends new companions?

Pictures eventually start making the rounds of the Leaf ninjas. Immediately they recognize their two friends in several of them, and written in Sasuke's neat handwriting, they are shortly able to identify the others.

The three men and one woman surround the two in one picture they could tell had unofficially adopted their missing friends as their own. Teal'c was the large dark skinned man standing behind a blonde woman named Samantha Carter. The younger of the two men on the sides was Daniel Jackson.

Admittedly a twinge of jealousy chose to show itself at that moment, when they caught sight of the adoration from Naruto towards the older blonde man. One that exudes a military stance that causes both Kakashi and Jiriaya to sadden in memory, for he also has that friendly nature about his eyes and his carefree smile.

The headlock he has Naruto in nice and loose, it was an almost familiar gesture of love between what someone would think if they didn't already know...

Was a father and his son

The man's name was Jack O'Neill and Sasuke had written that the older man was the one whom he and Naruto had felt they could trust alongside the dark skinned man Teal'c when they escaped their captors.

Other pictures followed, and Sakura couldn't help but smile as one showed a young woman about their age in between Sasuke and Naruto, knocking both of them upside the head. Somehow since she knows that this Cassandra is the one, who is taking her place in their team for right now.

She is the mediator between them. The balance they both need to function. She is their friend.

What interests many is the picture of Teal'c standing next to an older man dressed in armor. On the back is two names, one they already know from an earlier picture. The other they now realize and admittedly like Naruto and Sasuke find themselves curious about the man in the photograph.

**Bra'tac-sensei**...

This according to Naruto's letter was the man whom understood battle like it was second nature. It was him as well as Teal'c who got the blonde to thinking, and figuring it out the inner workings of Sasuke's elder brother Itachi.

Worried and admittedly concerned for by stance alone, Bra'tac exudes a powerful presence and wisdom, it is Hinata who breaks the tension with her quiet words. Reading the letter, which Naruto sent her...

**Hinata-chan,**

**This is mostly for you, but if you wish to share this I do not mind. Training with Teal'c-sensei is interesting to say the least. **

**But it is highly different from Sasuke goes through. Teal'c once told me that he and Sasuke were very much alike when he was our age. According to what Daniel had told me, to help me understand why I was not learning the same things as the teme. It was because of the similiar pasts that he and Teal'c had that encouraged my new sensei to send for his old one.**

**I am glad he did. **

**I know Sasuke has been alone and he will probably kill me for telling you and the others this should you choose to share it Hinata.**

**But he told me that as he says me as a brother...he sees Master Bra'tac as a father. Thinking back, I believe Bra'tac feels the same as well. Only with Teal'c-Sensei do I see the same looks that he gives Sasuke, given to someone else. The look of a proud parent...**

**I think this is the place where Sasuke will decide his path.**

**Anyway I have to go, the teme is calling me for a spar outside. General Hammond gave me and Sasuke our own training grounds to play with as to save his facility. **

**Not our fault its underground...**

**Love,**

**Naruto**

Giving a small smile as she finishes, Kakashi can't help but feel grateful to this Bra'tac. He may be succeeding with turning Sasuke where he had failed...

"Thank you Bra'tac-san..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Outside the SGC...**

Sasuke and Naruto were having an outside picnic of sorts along with the members of SG-1, Janet Frasier and her daughter as well as several other men and women with the day off. This picnic was being held in celebration of the boys and their ability to finally help out on missions. As their first one was starting tomorrow...

The airmen, that were fully aware of the lack of knowledge of their world, immediately set about correcting Naruto and Sasuke's perception of sports.

By teaching them the ins and outs of a great American past time...

They started to teach the two football...

Needless to say any excuse to beat on one another was a welcome sport to both young men.

Cassandra watching this alongside her mother and Sam, the young woman found her eyes drifting from time to time to the dark haired youth tackling his blonde friend to the ground.

Her adoptive mother and Sam watching this begin to smile.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto or Stargate SG1

At the moment I feel disappointed and at the same time Vindicated. I was right in the assumption that no way in hell could Itachi have killed the entire Uchiha clan without some kind of help or a way to circumvent the Sharingan. NOTHING is perfect. So the idea that Bra'tac could in a sense beat Sasuke is entirely VALID!

As to the disappointment I had received a pm from someone who had told me he was interested in being a beta for this and I waited two months to prove a point to those of you who said I needed one.

NOT ONCE did he show with anything to fix up the old chapters.

**Chapter 16**

**One Month and Half since arrival on Earth**

**S.G.C**

Sasuke and Naruto were busy with hands full as one after another they helped refugees go through the gate. Considering they and SG-1 were in between missions at the moment, when the alarms sounded from the Gate Room they immediately rushed to see what was going on.

It turned out that SG-12 had come under attack on their mission while making first contact by the Goa'uld.

Both boys rushing through without thought, the others were happy to see them as the first thing Naruto had done was summon a multitude of Shadow Clones.

Left and right, an army of blonde figures in green ran towards various wounded individuals as Sasuke helped the SG-team fight off the attackers. Teams of Clones managed to get the wounded men and women through the gates faster then most. Because the second the medic teams were finished, two clones would immediately get the stabilized individuals moving within moments.

For once rather then ream into the little army of blonde teenagers, for going off world without permission. Hammond moved for the others to make way, as Janet who had remained behind directed the blonde to which beds for her and her nurses to work on even further.

Once they were all safely through the gate, Sasuke had immediately went down to help the older woman work on people who needed immediate care. The few healing jutsus he knew were used to help those with the minor cuts and bruises leaving Janet to heal the worse for wear men and women.

Eventually as the wounded were stabilized, those involved in the firefight turned to Naruto as well as Sasuke, to smile and give thanks.

"Hey thanks for saving our asses out there guys, don't know what we have done if you hadn't done whatever it is that you did."

Pleased, both young men find themselves beaming with pride because as they were doing it words from a silvery haired man spoke through their minds... Immediately they found themselves telling their new found friends of the bell test and of the lesson that this one man had drilled into their minds over and over...

**Those who abandon their friends are worse then trash**

Somehow, they never noticed that Jack or any of the others had entered at that moment when they had begun. Both listening to the story being told, Jack found himself saying something that even Hammond could agree to.

"I find myself even more intrigued by their world George." Jack said quietly. "For quite frankly, if they are teaching their soldiers like that. I kind of think they are people worth knowing,"

"Agreed"

Daniel nodding his head in agreement found himself asking for more stories alongside others. All wanting to know more about the Elemental countries and the people who lived there...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**On the Higher Planes...**

There were those who did not understand why things seemed to be in an uproar around them.

When the Atlanteans had first started to ascend, they were surprised at the greetings of those who had come before them. Beings like the Nox whom had managed to succeed and attain what they did, and unlike themselves resided in all planes of existence.

In a sense they helped keep the peace and welcomed those who they deemed worthy.

So it was to them, that one Oma De Sala went in search of answers.

Finding one, who was sitting comfortably in her forest home, she was startled as the woman looked up and smiled. "Welcome. I have been expecting you."

Surprised, Oma follows the woman who guides her to her home. There a male reaches out for the basket of plants that she carries. Turning towards her, the Nox woman gives a small tilt of her head. "What he says is truth, young one. They are far older then even we Nox are."

"What are they?"

"We can not say." The male replied as he came back out. "But they were the ones who had greeted us when we first ascended. And even then they were around for a long time."

"Who are they?"

"They are life and they are death."

"I do not understand." Oma stated quietly. This time she was puzzled by the cryptic answers being given.

"You are too young to understand. But what old one within states is the truth. They are Biju and they are powerful." The man answered with wisdom. "And they are far older then any of us."

Somehow as the Nox couple left, Oma found she was troubled. As an Ascended one, they are near invisible save for that time long ago. Like the Nox, they had decided not to interfere with those who have not yet reached their level of awareness.

And admittedly, there were those who disagreed with them. That was the last time a millennia ago, that they thought they could die.

Yet at this moment, the Nox's words sink through, as she returns to her own favored haunt.

**You are too young to understand. But what old one within states is the truth. They are Biju and they are powerful. And they are far older then any of us.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 17**

**Two Months on Earth**

**Elemental World**

Hinata watched as Konahamaru, summoned Gamakichi again under the watchful eye of Jiriaya. The young woman smiled brightly as she handed over some sweets she had made from a pouch at her side. The little orange toad thanking her brightly, he pulled out the newest box of notes and letters from the World that her Naruto-kun as well as Sasuke had landed on.

As well as a weird handheld device, which they had never seen before..., the others hand her the letter. They know she treasures each one, for the one doing the writing is Naruto.

**Hey Guys!**

**It's me again! Hammond-san and the others here at the SGC wanted me to give you guys this thingy called a GHD device with express orders not to loose it.**

**I don't quite understand everything here yet, but what I do get is if you do not activate this once you figure out how to work the Stargate, you will die before you even arrive. The new notebook this time is from Carter detailing stuff you must do once you get it working for them to let you on Earth. Sasuke wrote it, so you won't have to translate.**

**Anyhow... **

**We both are doing fine here. Sasuke will kill me later if he finds out I am telling you guys this. But Bra'tac-sama, he's good for him, I think once we see you guys again, you will see for yourself. He is still the same teme, but...**

**  
Well he's more approachable, now. Or at least I think so. Teal'c-sensei said Sasuke was once like himself. Cold, distant...I personally can't believe that, but yet, some other things he has told me about his youth in our lessons. Reminds me much of Sasuke before the...well before you know.**

**This place is good for him now. He is calmer...not as vengeance driven since Bra'tac-san has come. Sasuke seems to be listening to him, and there have been several occasions where he has made Sasuke think through his feelings now rather then act on them in training.**

**I have to get going now, and I hope you get to the gate soon. I miss you guys and whether or not he wants to admit it. The teme does to.**

**Naruto**

Open curiosity spreads across the features of all those around. Could this Earth world, that their friends were on...could the people be that good?

About to look for the book as Shikamaru had insisted on someone else; beside him learn about this device. They had already found the lazy ninja perusing through it with open curiosity which as of late has become more obvious. This was a change, for it seems Shikamaru had found something he was actually interested in.

Leaving the lazy ninja to his interests, the others gather around as another letter had been written to them.

One from someone whom they have not spoken to save in fights for many years...and one that said only two words.

**I'm Sorry**

Although it was so short, it was taken with what it was, a sincere effort to make things right.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Earth**

A little bruised and battered from the playful rough housing they had done on another world. Sasuke and Naruto walked through the Stargate alongside the other members of SG-1. O'Neill scowling at them a little bit as the others restrains giggles.

"Colonel O Neill?"

"Whaattt?" The older man said irately as he glared into the command center. Teal'c much like the dark haired youth wore stoic 

"Don't mind him Sir." Carter giggled as she walked past. Wrapping arms around both of the young teens who couldn't help but offer their support the minute the three walked out the door. The two blondes busting out into fits of laughter as the dark haired youth follows.

"Did I miss something?"

"George...you and I both..."

"General Hammond, it seems the people of PX-3589 are a fighting culture, much like we Jaffa. To even get in to see their leader to speak with them, they had demanded we fight their best. Needless to say Colonel O'Neill is most upset over the lack of refreshments." Teal'c replied with the hint of a smile on his features.

Chuckling in amusement, as Jack glares in irritation, the others understand that tomorrow they were to debrief the older man on the people they had just encountered. In the meantime the rest of the night there were free to do with as they wish.

As they all split apart and go their separate ways, no one notices the lights that flicker white with open curiosity as well as wariness.

Word has spread amongst the upper planes of one who claims to be Biju. The rumors of what it had done had spread amongst all those who were once the Ancients, and even then many were doubtful.

But as night comes and the one whom they study slumbers, as those who do not believe approach. As before a brilliant red light emerges and lashes out with an almost infinite power. Several times, the white tries to approach that red malevolence within the youth. And several times they are pushed back.

This most recent time puzzled them, as this time an image appeared over the slumbering youth. One that was filled with so much hate, that to many of them, the memories of the Wraith came flooding back and with a vengeance.

It was of an immense eye that glared at them surrounded by a brilliant and malevolent red aura.

**So the others told of us by now.** The voice that emanates from such a young body growls out.

"Yes. The Nox say that you were there when they first came." Oma asked alongside another woman. One with dark hair and older in ascension...a woman named Morgan Le Fay.

**We were and still are the first**. The almost primal voice growled out. And before anything else can be said, a more recent one to arrive, someone that those of the SGC know well asked something of it. The tone in which he had asked was full of warmth and curiosity.

"Then how come you are not here?" Ska'ra stated with a questioning tone. The malevolence in the eye never wavering, the deep throated chuckles of the beings voice chilled those listening to the bone.

Chuckling malevolently the very air in the room seems to darken with power and intent.

**There are humans with the ability to seal us within children foolish ones. Making that power which comes with ascension their own, and passing it down in their blood giving rise to a whole new ballgame in humanity. **

Having found himself getting interested in TV that was here Several gasps of fear erupt from the ethereal ones as the being chuckles with intent.

**Foolish young ones, you have forgotten one of the most basic rules of nature. Everything has a price... We are energy, we are Life, and the number one rule of life is to find a way to grow and expand for it can not be stopped.**

"No...It's not possible!" Several of the beings around them, cried out, as they lashed out to attack the darkness that speaks to them all

Rapidly nine tails of immense power emerge from within the body of the youth. Although before, the chakra would devour, the boy's body alive, it was simply because he was taking it from the Kyuubi who wished his jailer pain.

This time, the fox wishes to give exactly what these little insignificant ones can take their so called knowledge.

Grasping Oma within his tails, the woman flails as she tries to fight back. The others try with all their might to pry at his grip, began using their powers against him. This is when the Kyuubi growls out in anger and rage. He was now extremely angry...

**You dare interfere with my prey! **

That said, a large killing intent is released and felt by all in the base. Those learning from the boys tremble at the intense amount of chakra released, and even then others who are too old fill their hearts and souls weighed down by hatred.

It was at that moment, though that Sasuke burst into Naruto's room. The MP's not to far behind them, as Sasuke had shouted it out to Teal'c as he ran from his own quarters, the youth immediately allowed his eyes to shift to the Sharingan.

And it started to spin...


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 18**

**That night...**

Sasuke's eyes had spun the moment they entered Naruto's room in the base. To those watching the lights that were shining seemed to freeze in position as several of them looked straight into those pinwheel gazes.

The boy moving faster then anyone could blink, moved and one by one with his hands touched those lights causing them to disintegrate underneath their very eyes. The sheer fact that he could do with barely an ounce of his strength made those in white tremble now as they started to flee.

The one struggling to survive is frozen in fear as the boy approaches her stills for a moment. Those arriving had started to move in, only to be halted by Teal'c and Dr. Frasier as that red aura disappears. Leaving the one who is released shaken and trembling as she starts to flee.

But she is wrapped once more as faster then she could move, the boys hands had already started.

Appearing now and out of nowhere was a snake.

Extremely large snake, that took up most of the room's available floor. A hissing was all that the others heard as it wrapped itself around the being and started to squeeze tightly.

"Whattss will I get for thisss summoner." The snake hissed out with delight. "It iss not often we get to play with thossse underneath us..."

Watching as he steps forward, the boy whips out a weapon from his clothes. With jaws wide open, the snake without letting go of its prisoner drinks of the blood that flows from the wound greedily and with a hiss of delight. Moments later, the snake goes away and the others watch as Sasuke lets his arm rest by his side.

"Hold on to this woman for now." Sasuke ordered coldly. "If she does not satisfy the answers of those whom have taken us in, you may do with her as you wish."

The minute those words were spoken Janet rushed in along with the rest of her medical staff. The eyes returning to their normal black color, the woman garbed in white trembles in fear for try as she might. This snake does not let go at all.

"Do try and essscape...it hasss been long ssincee I had a good fight."

As the snake hissed even more promising threats, Sasuke turns to the blonde with a look of concern. Gesturing for Janet to come forward, the woman does so cautiously. Stepping around the reptile, that would be more then pleased to swallow her whole by the looks of his pure delight in her fear.

Looking at Sasuke's arm first, she is surprised as he shakes his head. "I need your help..."

"To do what?"

"Without Jiriaya or Kakashi-sensei here, I have to check the seal. I need you to bring me out if you see any change in Naruto's form for the next couple of minutes." The dark haired youth replied. "It would not be to your world's best health if it breaks. None of you appear to have the ability to stop Kyuubi in a blood rage."

"And you do?" Jack states as he ignores the snake and strides in.

Sasuke looks at him with a cool and yet knowing expression in his strange eyes as they shift to one of it's many form. Looking thoughtful for a moment, he grasps onto Jack's arm and looks down and into the seal. As if communicating something, Jack is stunned as moments later; he is brought into a place that resembles...

A sewer...

"Just where the hell, are we!"

"Inside the seal of Naruto's mind, it is time that you see what it is within Naruto." Sasuke stated calmly, "Although extremely not happy at the moment, the Nine-Tails has brought you into the seal through the connection to me."

"Connection to you...why is that?"

**Because fleshbag, It was me who gave that little teme's family the Sharingan in the first place.**

Startled by the deep primal like voice Jack turns around to find a large set of gates, Sasuke checking on slumbering Naruto just out of range. The older man approaches the gates and backs away to avoid the gigantic set of claws that nearly cleave him in half.

**You are quick mortal...**

"What the hell!"

"Colonel O'Neill-san, meet the strongest of the nine. The Lord of all the Biju, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed fox..."

Stepping forth and to his site, Jack finds himself face to face with a sheer red being of immense size. Glowing and screaming malevolence in his gaze, Jack sees the nine tails whipping around its confines, each one slamming against the cage from time to time and making him jump back as if the gate will burst open.

"This is what is inside Naruto?"

Sasuke nods his head as the fox, chuckles with darkness radiating off his form. **Indeed meat I am what resides within this little dead last**. The demon growled out. **I would rather be out and back in the planes at this moment, tearing into those who think they have a right to attack me...**

"So why bring me in then?"

**Because if I am pulled out and extracted not only will I not die, but Naruto will. I will simply suffer for eternity in a disembodied form.**

"You are telling me that whatever that lady and her friends were doing...was killing the kid? And that you...will be stuck in Limbo?"

**Essentially fleshbag**

"Man...that kind of bites doesn't it?"

The fox growled ruefully at the blond human, whom somehow he can now see why the powerful ones such as that Teal'c and Bra'tac respect.The pure and simple insight mixed with pity he had in his look, was oddly comforting rather then irritating for he knew the human meant it. ** You have no idea...**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Short yes...but have plans **


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 19**

**SGC Command**

**Questions and Debriefs**

Jack sat with the other members of the command as Naruto looked solemn and almost scared. Offering a reassuring hand to the boy's shoulder, Jack sees blue eyes widen in shock as Sasuke had filled him in on Kyuubi bringing this man in.

"Why...why aren't you afraid of me? You saw what was within me! I mean you really saw!"

Hearing the pain and redoubled thoughts in his words, Jack simply wraps his arms around the boy and holds on tight, much to the surprise of others around him. Never one for words, those that knew the older man well, knew that this was his way of reassurance. And somehow the younger blonde boy needs that feeling, that feeling he wasn't hated for something beyond his control.

When he and Sasuke had returned to their bodies so to speak, Naruto was indeed awake thanks to the gentle prodding inside the Seal. And well, it took an order for the youth to remain where he was. Despite where he was, the mask this time was well and truly gone, and many could see where normally a bright and happy Naruto was.

Was a young child scared to death...

Wanting to reassure him, it is Janet whose motherly instincts have taken over, who rushes to the young man. Not only because of the attack, but because he needed someone to tell him it was all right, and that he was safe. Between her and Sasuke it had taken almost 20 minutes to maybe 30 to calm him down enough.

All this time, despite being trapped within the coils of an enormous snake, the woman watched with wonder and confusion. Not daring to say or do anything for fear of this enormous and talking reptile. She is soon taken away as the Snake is guided by MPS to an interrogation area.

After things had calmed down, Jack and the others found Hammond waiting for them. Knowing this means a debriefing as to what occurred. Jack had simply mouthed the word later, and the General seeing how shaken Naruto was, despite being calmer, understood. Holding up two fingers, Jack agreed with a subtle nod of his head.

The others watching him, Jack catches the eye of Sasuke, who says nothing and just nods his head. It was his way of saying thank you. At this was going on, the General had decided to question their prisoner of sorts along with Teal'c and surprisingly Sasuke.

**Striding in with nary a thought, his Sharingan flaring wildly, it is by a simple touch on his shoulder by Teal'c that the Uchiha stills. Although against his better instincts as he wants to lash out and hurt this woman who dared to attack his friend. **

**The only one whom can honestly understand him...**

"**Is the boy hurt?"**

**Glaring without saying a word, it is General Hammond who takes over. Teal'c saying nothing, he was there to help keep Sasuke calm. Despite his cool impassiveness, even he can sense the rage boiling underneath the pale youth's skin and even now. The older man and leader can see something faint like black tattoos trying to emerge.**

"**Mr. Uzamaki condition at the moment is fine but quite shaken. Why were you attacking him?"**

"**Because of the evil he carries." The woman said quietly. "We the Ancients, sensed the increase here and although we normally do not interfere. The fact that we ourselves could feel it worried us." Silent for a moment, she continued to speak in a soft tone of regret. "When the boy was upset, to be evil and still be like a child with that much fear in his eyes, can not be faked... It is then I realized that there are two separate ones in that body and not just one."**

"**Then it is good that you had done so." General Hammond replied as he nodded to Sasuke to send the snake away. The older man somehow sensing that she will not disappear right away.**

"**I do not understand."**

"**What he is saying is that if you had successfully taken the Fox out of Naruto Uzamaki, you would have killed him."**

**Those words said, Teal'c escorted Sasuke out, the dark haired boy still in a rage enough that Teal'c was willing to work with him right then and there to help him get it out. Surprisingly as they were arriving, Naruto was there along with Jack. The older man supervising Naruto's own practice as the youth needed to release his own turmoil. Hammond having given them the go ahead to leave as he and others could finish questioning. **

**These next two hours or more would be exhausting apparently...**

And now we come to the debriefing and the explanation of what truly was within the young man.

"Jack...Sasuke states Naruto's guest allowed you to come in and see him."

The older man nods his head. "Have to give the kid here, his due. In the few minutes I was there talking to the Fox, I could see, hell I could feel the power that it was releasing. The constant pressure...hate...evil...I could feel it."

"How would you describe it?" Asked one of the other officers in the room, because of the fact that the woman appeared at will with others like her, had made many of the upper DoD personnel nervous. Images on the screens around them, among them Senator Kinsey...

A real pain in the ass, in the opinions of just about everyone in the meeting, it was also well known that he was NiD brought and paid for. So they know to try and keep things edited.

"Huge...I would say when it tried to cleave me in two with its claw; the claw was maybe the same size as I am."

"Really..." The same vile man questioned. "Is that so...are you exaggerating Colonel? Nothing can be that big..."

That singular statement inflamed the Fox within the seal. Flaring with a malevolent red aura, a Kyuubi possessed Naruto looked up and licked his lips with intent.

**Want to come see me Fleshbag... These two from Konoha can tell you. Before I was sealed in the gaki, I had nearly decimated their town. And that was only with a fraction of one tail. Want to see me play with a full one?**

Despite hundreds of miles between them, despite the thickness of rock, mountain and everything in between, the power of the Kyuubi flared to life and roared as if a heat seeking missile. Shaped like a Fox the power soared into the air searching for something.

Minutes later, Kinsey reared back as the red aura arrived outside his home and decimated hundreds of acres of his land within mere seconds.

The man seeing the devastation turned to a smug looking red eyed Naruto...

**And just think meat, that was with one tail imagine what I can do with all nine...**

Exclamations of surprise and shock emanating from within the group in the debriefing as well as on the various screens, only those within the command do not react with fear. Well not so much as react as more as be in awe...

"General I want that THING at the Pentagon now!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Short yes but to the point don't you think?


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 20**

**Earth**

**SGC command**

To say, hearing the words that had come from Kinsey's mouth caused chaos was true. It did...to say people were angry? Well that was true, to.

Did the Pentagon just get a bill for a whole new debriefing station? That was 100 true in every sense of the word. And does Hammond or any of the others in the SGC, blame the one to do the destruction?

Not one bit. After all, he was reacting to a total jackass in defense of a friend.

**Earlier...**

Curses had immediately erupted from Jack's lips the second they had been uttered in defense of the young blonde who did not need this kind of shit.

"The hell he will Kinsey!" Jack stated angrily. "He is not a thing...he is a living breathing human. He is not an object."

Before anyone else in the room could respond though, physically there or not, Sasuke who had been listening growled in anger. His own eyes the bright red of the Sharingan he moves. In a curse filled rage had moved before anyone could blink. His hands glowing white and the room echoing with the sounds of birds, the sheer console exploded as the electricity he had given off overloaded the system.

Others watching shake and trembled in fear as black tattoo marks went over his body, struggling to take control of the young man whose eyes fill with a slow malice. It was then that moments later, Naruto had whisked the dark haired youth outside faster then anyone could say anything.

For minutes later and even now this far deep, they could hear the sounds of explosions and destruction in the grounds above the complex.

"Can't say I blame him for blowing it up, George. I would have to in a heartbeat." Jack stated calmly as he looks to his longtime friend. "You know if they try to make Naruto go, as they did Teal'c. Well I don't think it will end pretty...and I am not talking for the boys either. I'm talking for Kinsey and the damn NID. In fact, I would happily help them to if they ask for it."

"Agreed..." The balding man said with a little hint of a smile. "I would have to. Despite what he carries, Naruto and Sasuke both are young and from they have shared endured a lot of things in their life. I would rather not add onto it if at all possible. I have some phone calls to make, and I need you to get Naruto and Sasuke and bring them to me. I have an Idea."

The last orders directed to Teal'c, the dark man simply nods his head and leaves the room, with Jack close behind.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Present...**

Now here Jack and Teal'c were, watching at the sheer devastation the two boys were causing to the field. Craters and debris everywhere, the two young men were still going at it, when they had initially arrived, clones of the blonde had managed to keep the two men as well as others out.

The sheer destruction they were causing had brought forth many an off duty soldier and those coming on to see the devastation they were causing. Even then it wasn't pretty after a while for it almost seemed senseless.

"It isn't O'Neill." Teal'c said quietly.

Startled by the fact, he must have said the last bit out loud. Jack and others turn to the dark Jaffa with a questioning gaze in their eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I can not say I have been trusted with secrets that both Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha have told me in private. But needless to say this is not senseless...it is in a way a calming down of a tumultuous spirit. It is a way of trying to put the past behind. Some speak with words...others speak with fists."

Still confused by the obscure words, no one says anything else as crashes and shouts exhibit in the fight. Eventually after two more hours of battle, it stopped. Slowly and surely, it stopped as both boys just stood there panting hard. Sasuke growling as the marks have receded from his skin, and the one tail Naruto had exhibited fades as well.

"Better teme?"

"Hn...a bit dobe."

Laughter emanating shortly, it is then that they notice their audience. The bodies bruised and battered from the hits and punches they had given one another, they both shortly look sheepish at the sight of both Teal'c and Jack.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"When you train wait till you get popcorn and soda!' Naruto stated with a smirking smile on his features. The cheerful nature shining through once more, he is startled as the older man shortly wraps an arm around his neck and places him in a loose and yet mock headlock.

"Hey! Let go old man!"

A hint of a smile crosses the features of both the Uchiha and the Jaffa at the sight of the blonde and the older man in mock wrestling. Even among the destruction they both cause with the inherent rage that had built up over years of treatment for both young men.

Still as they go back, and see the General with a disappointed look on his features as they enter the offices. The hint of shame crosses both Sasuke and Naruto as they stand at attention in front of him. The fact that he seemed to be rubbing his forehead and yelling into a phone as they approached was problematic. So what comes next surprised both...

"Do not worry Mr. Uzamaki, you are not going anywhere if I can help it." George said quietly. "I would not let them take Teal'c. I will most assuredly not let them take you or Mr. Uchiha. Kinsey is not in charge of the program at the moment, so he has no say. But he does have a lot of pull. At the moment though, there is a way..."

Confusion apparent on the blonde's features an even more confused look stretches across at what the older man says next. "What worked once with Teal'c may not work again Naruto, so I need you to aide me in several things."

"Like what...?"

"Tell me can these Summons make themselves appear at any given time?"


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 21**

**Earth**

**Stargate command**

General Hammond found himself in a conversation like one he had never expected to have.

When he had asked Naruto to see if the toads could appear at will, the blonde honestly had no idea. So he proceeded to summon Gamakichi...of course after procuring a bunch of king size candy bars for the little toad.

**Flashback**

"**You have to talk to my dad about that. Considering he or the sages are the only ones who can do that."** Gamakichi replied as he sat on Naruto's head munching on a king size Three Musketeers bar. His free hand clutching onto a bag filled with them, the toad had been listening and answering various questions to the best of his ability.

In the time he has been summoned to this strange place and new people by Naruto. The little toad had found himself seeing what the blonde had found interesting in these men and women. Their spirit was strong....

"And may I be able to meet him?"

"**Sure. Have bro here summon Dad. Just have lots of booze on hand."** The orange toad spoke up brightly. **"The old man would be ticked if he was summoned for no reason. Best to offer him something or else he will simply leave." **

That said the toad promptly looks distracted for a minute and gulps down the last of his open candy.

"**Speaking of which bro, I got to go. Little bro is summoning me again. Later!" **

Vanishing as quick as he came, the General had looked to Naruto who had a thoughtful expression on his features.

"Booze?"

Sheepishly, Naruto nodded his head. "Like Gamakichi requires something sweet, his old man requires Sake. And that's only if he likes you. He doesn't like you? Well...I have never seen it but Pervy sage says it ain't pretty."

"When can I speak with him if at all possible?"

"How fast can you get sake here?"

"How many bottles would you need?"

Looking thoughtful, Naruto was spacing out for a moment, before he rattled a large number to cause the eyes of those in the room to widen saves for Sasuke. The dark haired youth just enjoying this, he finds the others looking to him for an explanation. All he could say was simply this.

"Be glad it isn't Manda."

**Flashback ends**

Considering what they have seen with the one snake he had summoned, the others left it at that. They did not even want to know.

In the end though it had taken convincing Naruto to summon this Gamabunta anyway. For that the teen much to their confusion had them not only traipse outside. But to honestly go out to the middle of nowhere in the surrounding forests.

When asked as to why this far? Naruto said simple this.

"Only so you can keep your Stargate thing hidden." He replied brightly. Next thing he knew, Naruto was dashing off a lot further away from the group and deeper into the forest.

"Where is he going now?" 

Before Sasuke could answer, they all heard the familiar blonde shout two words.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

What had happened surprised them all! As this time no toad sat upon Naruto's head. But instead Naruto stood upon his as what emerged from the smoke, was a toad about 350 feet tall, wearing a battle gi with a large sword strapped to his back. In its immense mouth was a large pipe....

"Wow....that explains the number of bottles." Jack replied with an awed look on his features. Carter, and others in their best uniforms looking as well in awe as Naruto had recommended if they can not provide the drink, to be on their best honorable behavior. That Gamabunta was a hero in his own right....and that he would demand respect.

"**Who called for me? Better not be you, Jiriaya!"** The voice boomed.

And that was how it began. Naruto had to explain about the summons and although the Boss toad was admittedly a little ticked at the call. He was persuaded albeit in a loud little argument with Naruto to at least listen.

That was three hours ago and Gamabunta was listening and asking questions as much as any battle hardened human being would have if the toad was one.

Still in the end as Gamabunta had decided to leave, they were pleased to know that when it came to those who signed their contracts summons as a whole knew when to appear if necessary. Something about that although they may not like the person, there was a connection and a desire to protect them from harm.

And for Gamabunta, who knew the secret of Naruto's heritage...well. The Boss toad as well as the others among the toads felt they owed it to one long gone to protect his son.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Washington DC**

Many talks were going on in the defense department. Some good, some bad, much as is was in Konoha before he gained respect, things were beginning to repeat ironically.

The NID had taken a very huge interest now in obtaining the blonde youth, for if the being within him is as powerful as it seems. Well especially after seeing the destruction of the land around Kinsey's home...

It seems the flame colored chakra did more then just burn. It acted as a poison to the earth itself. Nothing within would grow for many years according to the analysis done by the scientists.

Just the thought of what this being within the blonde could do alone, made some greedy with anticipation and others deathly afraid.

Either way Earth was about to painfully become very much like Konoha for Naruto and Sasuke both. Because to those who desire them both, with the power the blonde demonstrated of the Kyuubi, it made the others greedy to see what his companion had as well.

Plans were already to trigger him reacting just as Kinsey did to the Fox child.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 22**

**Elemental World**

**2 weeks outside Star Country**

Thanks to Konahamaru's summoning of Gamakichi, the leaf ninjas were now very much aware of something going on that wasn't good. The little toad had explained that apparently something was going on Earth, that merited them asking about Gamabunta and the Toad Sages.

Having heard this it had left much to thought. Shikamaru had walled himself up along with Sakura in learning how to use the GDO and translating the symbols on this Stargate once they arrived. Ino and the others were being taught to understand between the two of them as they traveled. In time it was hoped that when they got to Star, that they could activate the gate as soon as possible to bring their missing comrades home.

As camp was being set up, Jiriaya who was busy working with Konohamaru as Kakashi set about discussing patrols around their campsite as he organized guard duty. Being as far away from Konoha as they were wary even more so of those who would love to take in the bounty on their heads.

Alone they had to face quite a few Rogue's coming after them as well as teams from Rock. Yes considering Jiriaya and Kakashi both were involved in the Third war, when news spread that both would be gone for an extended time. It did not take long for the Tsuchikage to send out their version of ANBU and hunter nin after them.

The Rock Village was still smarting after what Minato had done to them during the time in wiping out nearly ¾ of their Shinobi force with the Hiraishin.

To be offered an opportunity for revenge on his student and teacher? Well they would be stupid not to take it. Especially, since word that the grandson of the Third was also there along with some of the clan heirs, it was to tempting a bait to not take it.

But luckily knowledge of which clan heirs were there had proven to be problematic as they had not counted on the others who were there. Sakura being the main one, for her skills as a medic to equal if not rival Tsunade's was becoming legendary. They had orders if she was present to capture her.

They just never expected her to really be her apprentice in all things. Including her notorious short fuse of a temper...

Already missing her blonde idiot and dark brooding moron as she was affectionate thinking Sasuke was, Sakura was in no mood to have to deal with being taken. She missed her blonde idiot and dark brooding teammates fiercely.

Same went for Hinata who simply wanted her Naruto-kun back home and if it included Sasuke she did not mind. You see Naruto had explained to her about the events in the Valley of the End and she could not help but reach out to him for it.

To learn that both he and the Uchiha were close enough for both to consider that of one another, it really truly hurt. If it wasn't for Naruto, the same could have been said for herself and Neji before the blonde had gotten through to her cousin. She does remember that before her Uncle's death. Neji had been a good and kind friend to her.

He had even played with her a lot, as her father mourned over the death of her mother when Hanabi was born. But after his father's death, he had changed and become sullen and a quiet little boy. She had missed that Neji so much...

Now thanks to Naruto, he was back and she could not be happier as with his help. They were together building a united Hyuuga clan rather then separate ones.

Through Neji, it was how Naruto had finally noticed her. The older boy taking the blonde aside during a mission apparently, they were all on together. She doesn't know what was said as it was something neither would tell her. But because of it Naruto and she had a long talk about things...

Afterwards he had asked her out and the rest was history to the gossips of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

So to be prevented from getting him back?

The Hyuuga heiress was going to be damned before she let that happen. So whenever groups of enemy nin came by, surprisingly it was always either her or Sakura racing to take them out. Both girls for different reasons, wanting the same thing in the long run...

To get back the men that they cherish with all their hearts

"Sakura you got third watch. Hinata you are the one after." Kakashi stated promptly, a smile on his features as he looked at his former student.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Both girls state in unison as they surround Shikamaru. Kiba already having drawn first watch had taken off with Akamaru, to keep an eye on their camp from the trees.

All in all everything was all right.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Watching from a distance, out of sight and mind, one ninja in a black cloak with red clouds waited patiently.

The Akatsuki were on the move.

"Zetsu any sign of the Nine-Tails?"

"No Lord Pein."

"Stay with them, I want the vessel found. He and the Eight are the only ones left to collect."

Nodding his head simply, the black and white figure vanished back into the tree. His mission was still very much a priority as one other was also interested in the location of the Jinchuuriki.

Rumors across the countries had it, that when the vessel had vanished. He was not alone and that one Sasuke Uchiha was with him. Itachi and Kisame both would have been here alongside him. But until the whereabouts of the boy was found, Pein had them set on going after the Eight tailed Vessel located in the Cloud Village.

A man known simply as the **Killer Bee**...


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 23**

**Decisions 1**

**Earth **

**2 days later**

Naruto and Sasuke, despite wanting to go and see the world that they are currently on again. Found themselves being restricted to the base...albeit unwillingly. It seems many a politician was arguing at the moment concerning the demonstration of its power the Kyuubi was giving off.

And what to do about it, George and many of the commanders of the base were speaking up on behalf of the boys. Boys who should be treated with respect and not the cold callous regard that Kinsey had exuded with his comment...

Shaking his head free of a bad memory, Sasuke could see the dejected look in his friend's eyes and understood that Naruto needed an escape. An outlet of some kind to express himself, in ways that the Kyuubi could not control, which was through enjoying something that he liked.

Not even Ramen was cheering him up despite his adoration of the noodle soup.

Both were feeling the effects of the lack of something to do.

Not to say that they can't go out to the training grounds or even into the mountains and such. But for the moment, because of the display from the Kyuubi within Naruto, the two were under lockdown.

And as it was getting to the boys as both were getting antsy, Naruto when bored as the SGC found out this morning was not a good idea. It seems he gets creative....

**Flashback**

"ALL RIGHT WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE LITTLE PUNK?"

Confusion at the yells going on outside the debriefing room, General Hammond as well as the members of the Congressional committee in the area can't help but get up to see what the ruckus is. The minute they open the door though, the very blonde boy, is in there like a shot as if attempting to hide.

"Mr. Uzamaki?"

Naruto, hearing his name called, the teen makes a whole lot of motions in those few precious minutes as he attempts to hide. Gesturing for silence and to not tell where he is hiding the blonde scrambles to become for lack of a better term.

Invisible....

The General puzzled even further now, by the strangeness of his actions, all was answered as people were struggling not to laugh. Looking around them as they were biting their lips rather hard, George just shook his head in obvious amusement.

Jack was walking towards them with an extremely irritated look as his uniform seemed...to have shrunk. And not only to have gotten smaller in size, it was orange.

Bright...neon...orange

George was never going to let him live this down. Looking at where the blonde hides though he wisely says nothing. He as well as the others just steps to the side and let Jack have at him.

**Flashback ends...**

The resulting punishment upon the blonde was one worthy of a father towards his son. Even if that was not the case, Jack was in his element as Naruto looked at the older man with a slightly petulant gaze.

Having officially banned him from Ramen for a week for his stunt, the blonde had of course protested heavily. Refusing to budge, the blonde had resorted to every kind of pity look possible to get Jack to relent.

And like the military man that he is. The older man refused to budge an inch.

Ruffling his hair moments later as the blonde pouted like a 6 year old, everyone could not help but see the beaming smile that spoke volumes. It was pure radiance as the blonde teen drank in the attention that Jack gave him as he wrapped his head in a mock head lock. He was speaking, as he pulled him along, of the blonde coming with him to the supply store. So that he can help him replace that which he ruined in his little joke.

The bond between both the younger blonde boy and his elder squad leader was growing. But unlike with Kakashi, who admittedly would regret it once he found out whom Naruto's father was, Naruto would bond with Jack O'Neill in a way like he did to only two others.

One from his childhood was a young Chuunin whom had taught the young Naruto much. Iruka he saw as the father he needed to grow up, when he started out as a teen and young adult, the one he needed then was the Pervy Sage Jiriaya. The Toad Sannin was the one whom Naruto had needed to teach, and to help him shape who he had become. If not for Jiriaya, the blonde would have been still held back by limitations.

Or even more then likely considering who now trails the small group in Star Country. Naruto would be dead.

Jack would be the final father figure he needed. Jovial and fun, while at the same time serious and determined, the older man would be not only a combination of the first two. He would be the one whom would teach the blonde one thing.

It was okay to have faith in those you hardly know.

In those moments and days of arguing, when Naruto had pulled the prank, he did not see the exasperated looks on the faces of many. Or the fact that because of events he had as of yet to earn clearance for, that his joke earned much in the way of smiles.

Luck also played his hand as that goofy childlike smile of his had made three of the people in that room smile, with amusement. Being parents themselves, they missed their own children often due to the nature of their jobs.

The ability to play hard ball with the ruthless sharks that held the same titles as them is something that takes time.

And a hell of a lot of patience coupled with demands for progress.

Potential for improvement now was one thing that many in that room had agreed upon could be shared and in fact was being shared among those of their military. Reports of the few healing and other basic jutsus had improved the chances already of three people and their teams that had encountered problems on other worlds.

Other skills like the Rasengan and Chidori were also just as interesting to them; to wield such strong soldiers would be fantastic. Would be enough to make sure no one messed with their world. To fight back against the constant alien menaces that threatens them.

But then they also balked when thanks to information ahead of time, that both boys had been doing those kind of destructive measures since they were children. And that among them as the tape showed...they could move faster then their eyes could blink.

Children learning how to do things, that most of their own military weapons do. But on a more personal scale....

That frightened a lot of the people in the room.

These boys could get so close to someone important and assassinate them before they even knew they were there. And they can do it in ways that even the best scientists that they know of can only dream about doing.

But once more, the sheer curiosity and innocence on their faces, the briefing and the consequent questioning of SG-1 and Master Bra'tac concerning who these boys were. All though all would not tell of what was shared with them privately, what they divulge was their suspicions on how each was treated.

On how each boy's life was filled with more then enough sorrow for a 100 vets ten times over. And they were not even legal to vote or drink in the eyes of all of them. This was perplexing many of those within that could swing the votes either way.

But now the decision had come for as spoken truly, a small figure had just emerged after this morning's event on the table. Old and wearing bright colored robes, he was in a sense elderly as one would perceive.

The fact that he was a frog standing on two legs is what made many of those in the room blink.

"Greetings my name is Pa and I would like to speak on the behalf of one who means much to the Toads."


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Naruto or Stargate

**Chapter 24**

**Earth SGC**

**Meetings 1**

George Hammond was thoughtful as the meeting was coming to a close. The elderly toad had left them much to think about as many things had been told to them.

Pa explained that although they as a tribe would be happy to help them when needed. Only Naruto, whom had passed Gamabunta's test, would be able to summon them. And even then, that is if he had what was needed to satisfy them.

Gamabunta for example would only agree to help if he was facing one of the other chief summons or a being that would prove to be an honorable battle. Being a warrior that he was, the Chief toad would only agree then, other then that he wouldn't show up for anything less then a giant barrel filled with sake.

Pa was happy to share the battle his son had with Naruto against the one tailed demon Shukaku as an example of what to do. And then he used Jiriaya's sometimes idiotic summoning reasons as an example of what not to do... The latter of which of course cracked up many of those in the room.

Still though eventually the topic turned to Naruto and the Kyuubi within him, a touchy subject to say the least as Pa had sighed with pained remembrance. This time only willing to speak with General Hammond alone as Gamabunta had relayed he was a warrior of honor. The leader of the SGC at the moment agreed and escorted the toad sage to his office.

**Flashback**

"Naruto's story is not a good one." Pa stated quietly. Thoughtful and to a point, he looked at George with a pained memory. "What I have been allowed to tell you is considered an S-Class secret by those in Konoha. The Fifth Hokage has ordered Jiriaya to allow me to tell you the truth of his heritage. For everything I tell you concerns Naruto, whom is not of an age or rank yet to know."

Agreeing to keep silent about it George listened to the events that happened years ago, on the blonde youth's birthday. The Kyuubi's attack... And of the man that sacrificed all, just to save the village and to give his son a future that he hoped would be peaceful.

"So...his father."

"Was the previous summoner approved by Gamabunta, the one who defeated Kyuubi by sealing it within his own son. And he was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze..."

**Flashback ends...**

More was explained in that hour in his office, but by the time they had returned, George had informed those within that what Pa had shared with him was of knowledge akin to what only the President himself should hear.

Despite their demands, George remained tightlipped as Pa had chosen that time to leave. Going to converse with Jiraiya and see what he and then the Fifth decided to do next. The fact that Naruto was not on their world, was indeed a boon at the moment, if what else Pa had explained to him was true.

It seems terrorism was rampant somewhat on their world as well. If one could call it that. Naruto had a group after him because of what was within his body. These Akatsuki could prove problematic.

Already having to deal with the Goa'uld the fact that they had attacked Naruto and Sasuke's world had led to something that he did not wish to think about. Considering the powers these men and women could wield if the two were any examples of it. Once the Stargate in their world opens again....

It was something he did not want to think about.

The fact of the matter is, he will be speaking to the president at least about these people from Naruto's world. If a Goa'uld was to get a hold of even one, it could literally enforce beliefs that it was a god.

Pa had spoken of the abilities the summons alone could do, and Naruto as well as Sasuke could control the elements purposefully.

Or even in a fight as their initial spar when they had arrived had demonstrated. The damage they had done to the environment was nothing short of catastrophic in the eyes of those watching. But when the two boys had rested and cone to fix it?

The control they had over filling the earth and the water....

It was something that could to so much in the way of keeping their world from droughts, or even possibly keep floods from ever happening as they could make damns that were stronger then cement.

But remain all natural at the same time.

He was sure the President would wish to talk about a possible alliance with the people from the Elemental Home world as both Naruto and Sasuke call their home. Now all he had to do was wait....

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elemental World**

On the borders of Star Country now, the Shinobi of the Leaf were in the midst of a conversation with those from the Star.

Thankful for the fact that the Toad Sage writes those perverted books, they were glad he had fans in the Star Village and they were at least willing to listen to what they had to say. Understanding crossing their features at simply wishing to retrieve their friend, they knew about the circular device which was about two weeks into their territory.

Willing to show it to them as it was considered a historical landmark to them. They proceeded to continue on listening as Shikamaru had stepped forward and explained what they learned about the Ring that they as a people called the _**Heaven's Gate.**_


End file.
